A Dark Story
by anime-queen46
Summary: COMPLETED. A dark twist to the original Sonic X plot. Chris comes from an abusive home since the death of his mother and now deals with a drunk violent father and a deep depression causing him to hurt himself
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first Sonic fanfic and I'm in a sort of violent mood which inspired this story so enjoy.

P.S.Chris is going to be OOC in this because I find him kinda whiny in the cartoon and I can't spell for the life of me lol.

* * *

Christopher Thorndyke sat in his dark room all alone once more in only his pajma pants on his bed indian style as he took out the pocket knife out of his night table drawer, that belonged to his father, opening it in one swift motion. The twelve year old's orange hair covered his saphire eyes which watched as the knife glimmered in the moonlight. He dragged the face of it along the scars on his chest and forearm until finally turned the weapon on its sharp edge putting pressure on the skin on his arm before dragging it along letting the crimson liquid spill from the wound.

"This has got to stop," he sighed to him self dropping his head.

It quickly shot up though as he heard a splash from outside, he ran to the window to see what it was and saw somthing blue in the pool that kinda looked like it was trying to run out of it. Chris shook his head then quickly wrapped his arm in some bandages and put his pajama top on before running out his room in case Tanaka saw what he had been doing to his arm.

**_FLASH BACK_**

"I'LL GET YOU SONIC," roared the voice of Dr. Eggman as he shot at the blue hedgehog like a madman in hopes that it would kill the annoying creature. _'Why won't you die you fast little bastard' _the ugly man thought to himself as he continued attacking him.

"Hey Eggman missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," Sonic taunted running circles around the evil doctor's robots making them destroy each other as he ran up Eggman's base like it was nothing.

"Tails what are we going to do he's surronded?" asked a pink hedgehog named Amy.

"Were going in to help him make sure youhave that ring ready got it," the two tailed, yellow fox replied to her as he went in towards the battle.

"Sonic up here," Amy cried getting Sonic's attention then threw him the ring down to him which he got easily replying to the girl with one of his trademark smirks.

"Thanks Ams, now you two get the hell out of here ya hear me," Sonic instructed them but before they could reply one of Eggman's rockets hit the tornado which was the name of Tails' plane and they were sent flying.

"Amy hold on," the pilot told his passenger as he tried to steer the plane to the ground safely, not noticing the giant boulder in their path which Tails couldn't get around. "Were going to crash," the pink hedgehog screamed as the quickly approached the large rock until a red blur suddenly and the two creatures in the plane suddenly jolted to a stop as the red echidna slowed them down to a stop.

"Thanks Knuckles," Tails said jumping out of the plane,"you think he'll be alright?" he added standing beside the solemn faced creature.

"Who knows but something doesn't feel right," the echidna said with his arms crossed watching the battle.

Sonic saw that his friends were all right so he continued on into the evil doctor's base to defeat his enemy. As he got closer he could easily hear Dr. Eggman mummbling to himself about how he got him this time and how his victory was inevitable. The hedgehog just shook his head in shame of the old man _'my god he's monologing again' _he thought as he snuck up behind the oblivious man towards the little bunny being held captive.

Dr. Eggman was startled as he heard a voice behind him say," shouldn't talk to yourself you know people will think your crazy but from where I'm standing your not far from it." Seriously pissed off by that comment he turned to the animal smiling victoriously.

"You can't stop me now hedgehog with these caous emeralds I will rule the world," he saidjust before he added the emerald to his pile and a large energy force field surronded them and continued to spread until it consumed everything within a 10 mile radius.

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

_' I got to get out of here to find the others, what the hell happened anyway?' _Sonic thought to himself but was distracted by something pulling on his arm and looked up to see a young boy pulling him up with the saddest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. He suddenly felt himself being pulled out of the water onto the cement and started coughing up water as the boy patted his back comfortingly.

"That was a close one you ok?" the boy said to the creature to answer him but was surprised when he said," ya I'm all right thanks," he relpied seeing blood coming throught the boy's pajama top, before he could ask what happened the child cut him off.

"I'm Chris, what's your name?" the kid asked.

"I'm Sonic," the blue hedgehog replied before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

alright that's it for now so tell me what you thinkand review


	2. invasion

hello all wats up thanks for reviewing my story and I know it seems kinda like the original plot but I'd figuire I had to keep it somewhatly similar but hopefully it gets better so enjoy

* * *

Sonic woke up with a spliting headache and slowly woke up from his spot on the couch and looked around his surrondings until his eyes on a large pile of blankets on the bed. _'What the hell happened last night.' _He thought to himself then slowly memories krept into his mind. The fight with Eggman, the explosion, the race, the pool, the kid then nothing. Speaking of the kid where the hell is he anyway, the blue hegdhog walked towards the bed and poked the blankets earning a really loud snore the sounded like it was bouncing off the walls.

"Uhhh, Chris you in there?" Sonic said looking towards the blankets at the head of the bed.

"Ya what?" Chris said shooting up from the foot of the bed, his hair looked like it was mohawk which he somehow managed and scared the hell out of poor Sonic causing him to fall back.

"O ya blue dude you alright you had a nasty bump last night," the twelve year old said drily looking over the side of the bed to the panting hedgehog who was grabbing his heart.

"Ya...peachy...do ever sleep at the head of the bed by any chance?" he said recovering slightly and stood up.

"Heh you kiddin' but ya you hungry" the boy asked getting up and stretching, Sonic's stomach answered for him and gladly followed Chris to the kitchen. He sat at one of the kitchen chairs while Chris turned the t.v. on and brought the cereal over and put the colourful breacfast in front of him.

"And this is?" Sonic questioned poking the cereal.

"Why that's lucky charms there magicly delicious," the boy replied in an Irish accent making fun to the lepurcan from the commercials (I don't own lucky charms I just luv tat little guy and I couldn't resist)then added in the same tone,"Ya better eat those up right quick laddie there always after the lucky charms." Sonic just shook his head and started eating the cereal which wasn't to bad.

_'We inturrupt this program for this important broadcast, sights of strange creatures have been reported all around Central Station, athorities are asking you to stay inside until they can handle the situation._

The two stopped eating when they saw images of pink, red and yellow ceratures walking around.

Chris turnes to Sonic," friends of yours," he said noticing they kinda looked like him, Sonic just nodded and they started eating again.

"We'll go get them after this," the boy added contiuing to shovel food in his mouth making Sonic nod again.

_'Were not absolutely sure but we believe we may under some kind of invasion...'_

The two just started howling at this staement then went to get ready.

"So how are we gonna get to all of them their so far apart from each other?" Sonic asked following him into the garage, the boy then climbed into a nice looking car and just as soon as his head dissapeared sparks started flying. Curiously Sonic climbed into the other side of the car and watched amazed as he sat upside down until the car came to life. After Chris made some adjustments he turned to the hedgehog and just smiled at him as they did a burnout of the driveway and zoomed down the street.

"Alright whose first?" Chris asked as they made their way yhrough Central Station.

* * *

I know that was kinda short I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. one down six to go

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the story so far hopefully this will get better as the story goes on

* * *

The two drove through central station until they noticed the SWAT team surronding the park, the parked the car in a plaza and walked over to see what was going on. 

"Alright mutant come out with your hands up," the chief of police commanded but recieved no response. Sonic looked inside the park to see if he could see anything when something small caught his eye and he saw Cream shaking behind a tree as she hid scared for her life. The blue hedgehog quickly pointed her out to Chris,"follow me," he said as they snuck around the park towards Cream.

"What are we doing?" Sonic asked as Chris grabbed his black hoodie from the car and put it on with the hood over his face.

"Look since your the 'mutant' around here and plus you can run pretty damn fast u'll be the perfect distraction, so just go over there and pretend your the one their looking for and I'll do the rest got it." Chris instructed adjusting the hood. Still a little confused about the whole plan he nodded his head and before anyone could see him he was in front of the SWAT team with a smirk on his face.

"You want me come and get me," he said confidently before he started taunting the officers with obseen hand jestures and crude noises which quickly started to annoy the cops but he offically pissed them off when he started with the pig noises and before he knew it he was being chased around the park by a couple of cop. Unlike them however Sonic was having the time of his life, one minute he'd make them think he had him for sure then he'd leap frog over them and steal their hats.

"Come on is that the best you can do," he said as pulled down one cop's pants and ran off before he even new what was happening, not noticing the fact that more then his fly was low he tried to run after the hedgehog and quickly found himself flat onhis face. Sonic was laughing his ass then stopped in front of the fallen man.

"All for one and one for all, catch your panties before they fall," he said running torturing more police officers one by one.

"Oh this is a sad day for the police department," the chief said putting a hand over his face in shame.

_' Oh man this is fun I wonder if Chris is having this much fun doing whatever it is he's doing' _Sonic thought, as if on que a scream could be heard from where Sonic stood.

"FIRE," the chief said which was quickly followed by the sound of bullets making Sonic run like hell.

Chris' POV

After Sonic left Chris quickly and quietly went towards where Cream was and hid in a nearby bush waiting for the cops to be distracted enough to grab the little bunny. In the distance Chris could hear Sonic making pig noises and flipping off poice officers and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dead man walking," was all he said as he crept closer and closer then stopped when he saw one of the cops fall with his pants around his ankles.

_' Central Stations finest'_ Chris thoughtthen saluted them in a cocky like manner then finally got to Cream not realising she couldn't see him,he grabbed her from around the waist towards his chest making her scream. He put his hand over her mouth then put a finger over his mouth to signal her to be quiet and that it was ok. Quickly she calmed down as he picked her up like a small child until a bullet flew by just missing Chris' left ear.

"Fuck," he said turning his back on the SWAT team," ladies and gentlemen we may experience some turbulance please keep your body parts inside the vehicle at all times and you may leave with all of your limbs thankyou," he added hoping she would catch on and thankfully she did cause she clung to Chris' neck like there was no tomorrow.

"Shit hold on this could get bumpy," he said jumping through the row of bushes keeping a tight hold on Cream and his body low as he ran through the bushes with the car in sight.

_'Finally' _he thought throwing himself through the bushes and rolled to a stop with Cream still clinging to his neck on top of his chest, after making sure she was ok he let his head fall back onto the grass at the edge of the park.

Sonic ran around the park the opposite way of Cream and Chris so the police would think he was hiding somewhere else then quickly spotted the two lyuing on the ground at the edge of the park. Fearing the worst he stopped right in front of them picking Cream up off of Chris earning him a huge bear hug from the small girl.

"Oh Mister Sonic thank goodness your here I was so scared," she said on the verge of tears.

"Its ok I'm here now you'll be alright, Chris take good care of you?" Sonic said and smiled at the confused face of the little girl. Heturned to Chris who still had his hood over his face covering it completely.

"Whose Chris," she asked but was inturrupted by the boy on the ground waving hi arm at her sloppy.

"Down here, nice to meet ya," he said panting.

"You ok?" Sonic asked helping him up.

"Peachy."

The three walked back to the car quickly when they noticed the cops coming their way and drove through the plaza parking lot and drove onto a road that opposite to the park. As they drove Cream tapped Sonic on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Whats up Cream?"

"I found this in my pocket," the bunny said pulling out a clear chaos emerald and handed it to the shocked Sonic.

"What's that?" Chris asked driving down the street.

"Something that might get us home," was all Sonic said staring at the jewel in wonder.

After a few minutes of silence Chris said "Alright now whose next."

* * *

that was a little bit better I think but u tell me what u think any suggestions would be appreciated


	4. Eggman's back

hello chums thankyou for reviewing my story and I'm glad you like it anyway on with the story

* * *

"Knuckles do you even know where were going," the pink hedgehog asked the echidna (pardon my spelling) who walked ahead of her pretty much ignoring her due to the fact that she was fucking annoying in the guardians opinion. As much as he hated to admit it though she was right, he had no clue where he was going, but his pride was at stake and his instincs took over in situations like these. Thankfully his insticts were usually pretty accurate.

The red echidna was shaken quite literally as the ground shook underneath him and turned around when she heard a high pitch scream come from behind him.

"AMY!"

well there was always a first for everything.

The ground shook under the car as Chris drove throught the path in the forest, Sonic and Chris just looked at each other slightly.

"That does not sound healthy,"the boysaid noticing the hedgehog seemed slightly worried but before he could ask him why a loud scream was heard and Chris immedietly floored the gas to get to the scene.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," an evil voice cackled as he slowly crushed the tiny girl's body in his robot's metallic hand," if it isn't the pink bitch Amy and her obviously not to great of a bodyguard, what brings you to my neck of the woods," it chuckled somemore squeezing the poor girl even hardermaking her scream out in pain.

"Eggman let her go NOW," Knuckles yelled through clenched teeth cursing himself for notobserving his whereabouts closer.

"I don't think your in any position to be giving me any orders red neck, in case you forgot I'm the one holding her life in my hands remember,"the evil doctor reminded him holding thepink hedgehog in front of him. Amy winced before she passed out from the sudden pain shoot through her body.

"Now your going to tell me right now WHERE THE HELL IS SONIC," Eggman yelled and as if onque the carspeeded throught the trees stopping in front of Knuckles.

"You rang," Sonic said casually getting out of the car before noticing Amy unconsious in Eggman's grasp.

"Aaahhh there you are Sonic now time to die," the doctor said just as casually before chucking Amy as far as he could throw her across the forest.

The blue hedgehog's eyes went wide as he watched her fly and was to distracted to notice the metal heand pin him down.

_'shit'_ he thought as he watched her fly helplessly.

Knuckles was about to run after her when Chris yelled at him to get in the car, when he got in the car he gave Chris a weird look as they drove off.

"What?" Chris asked noticing the funny glare.

"How are you allowed to drive, aren't you like twelve?" the red echidna asked kinda scared at how fast he was going. The boy just smiled at him evilly and said,"what's your point?" he replied speeding up.

Although they were going like 110 Sonic could already see they weren't going to make in time to catch Amy and struggled as much as he could to get out of Eggman's grasp to save the girl. Realising even if he did get out Amy would be done for no matter how fast he ran.

"AMY NO!" he screamed as he watched her drop.

"No worries I got her," camea childish voice out of nowhere and then out of nowhere came a yellow fox flying out of the sky by his tail it looked like and quickly caught Amy. Sonic suddenly let out a breath of relief he didn't even realising he was holding in and watched as he flew down to the speeding car that was slowly starting to slow down.

"Damn that fucking fox," Eggman said who without realising it released his hold on Sonic who easily escaped, seeing his opportunity to and attack the evil doctor at the same time. Suddenly the ugly man heard a knock at his window and turned to see the blue hedgehog mooning him while slapping his ass at him.

"HEY LITTLE DUDE DOWN HERE," Chris yelled waving his hand at him giving himself away to the small fox, seeing who was talking to him Tails gently landed in the back of the carand laid Amy down on the seat. Chris looked in his mirror at the creatures crowding around the hedgehog.

"Is she ok?" he asked concerned noticing she was in kinda ruff shape.

"Ya Amy will be all right," Tail replied and something dawned on him and he asked," who are you again?"

"Oh sorry I'm Chris," he said offering him his hand without taking his eyes off what was in front of him then added agter he shook it," by the way you might wanna buckle up and hold on this is gonna be a tight turn," he added but before the y could do anything the boy did the sharpest U-turn any of themhad ever experienced. Knuckles and Tails flew to the side of the car minus Cream because she had her seatbelt on.

"Where the hell are you going?" Knuckles asked noticing him going straight for the robot.

"To help Sonic," he said as he continued to drive then whistled to get Eggman's attention," HEY DOWN HERE FAT ASS," he yelled swirving one his attacks.

"I think you got his attention," Knuckles said drily wondering what other genious plans he had next.

"Good now you and Sonic go do whatever it is you guys do and I'll these guys out of here and keep him busy till you blast him," he said as he kept driving toward the robot. Knuckles nodded his head seeing his logic and quickly jumped out of the car as he wished the boy good luck.

Sonic had been dodging Eggman's attacks until he heard Chris' comment and almost shit himself laughing, then realised what he was doing and smirked at him admiring how gutsy he was.

"Sonic," he heard behind him and saw Knuckles," let's do this."

The blue hedgehog nodded his head and they jumped up forming their plan of attack while the others kept him occupied. Knuckles went to his left and Sonic to his right and just as they saw Chris go underneath the robot's legs, Knuckles punched a hole right through the metalic creatures chest and Sonic moved his bodylike a saw slicing the robot in half.

"Oh no not again,"Eggman said to himself then yelled out to the group,"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, THE OUTRAGESI HAVE SUFFEREDTODAY WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN...NONO... I WILL NOT BE FORGETTING THESE OUTRAGES OH NO I-"

"Ya I think we get it," Sonic said cutting off Eggman before sitting back in his seat.

"So where are we going anyway?" Tail's asked tending to Amy.

"My place, you can stay as long as you need to, God knows we got the room," Chris replied as they drove back to his house. When they got home he led them up to the guest house, after putting his dad's car back perfectly just the way he found it that morning and stayed a couple hours to make sure they were all comfortable and fell asleep. Chris was the first to wake up, or so he thought he was not noticing Knuckles at first who still had his eyes closed, when he saw the car come into the dark driveway.

_'Shit he's home not now why did he have to come back so soon' _Chris thought to himself, from his spot the red echidna noticed the look of fear in the boy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked not really caring and making the boy jump making him more curious of what was bugging the kid.

"Uhh nothing I gotta go see ya in the morning," he replied leaving him to fall back to sleep.

Chris slowly walked back to the house fear consuming him with every step he took, when he got to the door, he gave his head a good shake and took a deep breath _'I will not be afraid of him' _was all he thought before entering his home.

"Hello Christopher."

* * *

3 guesses who that is anyway review and tell me what you think till next time friends :)


	5. abomination

hello chums how are ye anyway don't mind my writing today I'm on painkillers from having my wisdom teeth pulled out so ya heehee anywhobe on with the story

* * *

"Hello Christopher," said Mr. Thorndyke who stood in all his glory and of course his bottle of Jack Daniels and judging by the pile of them behind him that would number twenty.

_'This is gonna hurt' _Chris thought seeing all of his father's previous drinks.

"I said hello Christopher, next time you answer me you got that," he said punching him in the stomach, making Chris fall to his knees in pain but he never even flinched or groaned in pain, Chris wouldn't let his father have the pleasure of seeing that. He could hear his father put his drink back on the table before walking back over and kicking several times all over his body.

"Watch where your kicking dad, remember people notice the face first," Chris said sarcasticlly noticing his father stop.

"Very good son hear let me make a line to stop," his father replied dragging him over to the night table and wrapping the light cord around his neck tightly making his vision blurry.

_'Why do I have to open my big mouth' _Chris thought to himself as darkness slowly consumed him until his father stopped strangling him.

"Your not getting out of this that easily, I saw my car I gotta say you did a nice parking job but you forgot to fill up the gas dumbass," he hissed in Chris' ear before picking him up and throwing him into the pile of empty bottles.

"Waste not," the man said before finishing his bottle of Jack Daniels, breaking it over the table beside him and dug the jagged edges of what remained of the bottle into Chris' shoulder. The boy couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a painful scream that could be heard throughout the whole house.

Ella walked into the room with Mr. Tanaka and saw the boy trying to stand up while blood dripped down his chest.

"Please Mr. Thorndyke let us clean him up, he has had enough," Ella pleaded with the man fearing for Chris' life.

"Ella I will say when he has had enough alright, that was just for joyriding, we still got to go through how much money in gas you wasted me, and let's not forget about killing your mother with your pathetic exsistence shall we?" he taunted then dismissed his maid and driver away so he could punish his son.

"Of course how could we forget about your dear sweet mother whose only mistake was having you be concieved inside her uterus," he said taking off his belt and ripping his son's shirt off.

"And how did you thank her you little basterd? You ripped open her body making her bleed to death stealing her away from me and instead having to raise this ungrateful creature lying infront of me," he said as he whipped Chris with the buckle of his belt for a good two or three hours it felt like to the boy who had long gone into his void where he couldn't feel the whippings, only hear his father's words which made him feel nothing but guilt.

Slowly he looked up to look at the picture of the mother he never met, when his father noticed he broke a bottle over his back rolling him on his back and stepped on his chest digging the glass pieces into his back.

"You don't deserve to see her face abomination," he said breaking all the bottles over his chest and using his belt to dig the pieces into his chest and back. When he had his fill he dragged his sorry ass up the stairs to pass out in his room.

Ella ran into the room crying as she pulled Chris into her chest, guilt consuming every morsole of her. Mr. Tanaka helped her up and they carried Chris to his room and began the gory job of pulling out all the glass pieces out of his body.

"This has to stop," Ella cried as she tended his wounds.

"What can we do Ella? You heard him yourself, if we call the cops he will pin it on us for beating Chris and then there will be no one here to help him," Mr. Tanaka replied trying not to think of when that day would come. Ela broke into tears once more after wrapping the unconcious boy in bandages and laying him gently in his bed.

"There good as new, till next week at least anyway,"Tanaka replied leading out of Chris' room to let him rest not noticing the shadow behind them.

Knuckles P.O.V

He didn't believe Chris when he said nothing was wrong but thought nothing of it, when he left although he couldn't help getting the feeling that he wasn't safe going into that house. Once again he pushed it out of his mind and tried to go back to sleep while he could before Sonic woke up anyway, inconsiderate, flying blue basterd from hell.

The red echidna's evil thoughts of the blue hedgehog were rudely interrupted by the most anguished scream he had ever heard in his life coming from inside the large house.

_'What the hell was that' _he thought to himself before hearing the sound of bottles being broken against something and then it all went silent. Slowly he crept inside the house to investigate after all the lights were turned off. The first thing he noticed was all the broken glass everywhere and that they were bottles. After one sniff he knew right away it was alcohol.

"That can not be healthy I don't care how thirsty you are," he said to himself before following the glass trail up to a bedroom door. Behind it he could hear people talking, the woman was crying. He could only make out the last part of the conversation though.

'..._there will be no one here to help him._'Knuckles stood there shocked, whatdid that guy mean by that anyway, all was silent once more except for the woman's crying.

_'There good as new, till next week anyway._' Now he was really confused what was good as new, unfortunately he had no time to ponder this because the two came out of the bedroom very upset. Thankfully they didn't notice him in the shadows.

_'I guess I'll have to wait till next week to find out what's going on...in the meantime I better tell Sonic he's usually a pretty good snoop when it comes to these things.' _Knuckles thought to himself before going back to his bedroom he shared with the others.

* * *

that's all for now tell what you think feel free to give suggestions


	6. suspision

ello ello u'll be happy to know I'm off the pain killers so I'm normal again YAY anyway on with the chapter

* * *

Sonic and the others sat in the guest house the next morning not really sure of what they should be doing, the blue hedgehog quickly became bored before deciding to go for a run leaving his friends behind to fend for themselves.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Tails asked looking at his other friends," Chris said to wait for him here and that he'd come get us but where is he I'm getting kinda hungry,"he added which was followed by his stomach growling furiously.

"Don't worry Tails I'm sure Mr. Chris didn't forget about us?" Cream said feeling her own hunger pains.

"Not that I don't appreciate what he's done for us already or anything but I do wish he would hurry up," Amy put in letting out a sigh but was quickly hushed by Knuckles. "What's wrong?" she whispered but stopped herself when she heard the footsteps coming towards them and they were alot louder then Chris' footsteps. Everyone became very quiet as whoever was coming came closer and closer until the door to the room crept open and an older woman with tanned skin, curly brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Well good morning my little ones how are you?" the kind womanasked then seeing their fightened faces she added," don't be scared Master Chris sent me."

Thecreatures suddenly let out a breathe they didn't even realisethey were keeping and relaxed at her words and presence especially after the next words that left her mouth.

"Alright who wants breakfast?"

They all rushed out of the house and somehow already managed to find the kitchen on their own and when they got there they thought they had died and gone to heaven. There on the table was every type of breacfast food you could think of eggs, sausage, bacon, ham, pancakes, waffles, toast, and yes even Lucky Charms.

"Well what are you waiting for dears dig in," the woman said, not needing to tell them twice all of them dived in to the beautiful masterpiece of a breakfast feast and ate their hearts out. The maid just stood their shaking her head while smiling happy that they were enjoying their meal.

Sonic could smell the sweet aroma of food from down the street and followed his nose straight to the divine food, when he saw the bounty he stood their grooling. His thoughts were inturrupted by someone giggling and looked up to see the woman.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Ella, I work for Chris and his family he asked me to look after you all," she replied smiling.

"Speaking of Chris where is he?" He asked again noticing that his new friend wasn't there.

"Oh Master Chris will not be joining unfortunetly he is a little under the weather today, don't worry he'll be up and about before you know it, _he always is,_" she added the last part to herself but SOnic still heard it, he also noticed the sad look on her face when she mentioned and couldn't help but be curious.

Chris woke woke with his vision blurred and felt really groggy _'What the hell happened last night?' _he thought to himself until he rolled over and felt a sharp pain shoot through his entire body making his wince._'Oh ya fuck I think there's still glass in there somewhere, oh well wouldn't be the first time this happened.' _He thought to himself again before he noticed the pain killers and glass of water on his night table. He smiled to himself as he sat up and took the pills.

' Thanks guys' he said to himself referring to Ella and Mr. Tanaka, they didn't deserve having to raise me, play doctor to me whenever dad gets pissed then be told that if they tried to help me he'd pin it on them.Chris had given them the chance to leave to get away from him but they wouldn't go, he even tried to fire them but they refused to leave him in that house.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A five year old Chris sat on the bed while Ella tended his wounds while holding back tears and the boy knew it, he then looked over to Mr. Tanaka who had his fists clenshed in fustration at the current situation they were all in. _

_They walked in onMr. Thorndyke beatingthe small boyand when Ella tried to call the police he grabbed her arm hard and told her if she tried that again he would tell the cops it was them who was beating him. Then he came back and beat him again with that damn metal bat he always used for another hour or so before Chris passed out and told his servants to clean him up and walked away with the bloody bat in his hand._

_The older woman had just finished bandaging him up and put him to bed before bawling her eyes out just outside his door in Mr. Tanaka's arms. _

_"I don't know how long I can keep this up, Mrs. Thorndyke would be apalled at her family right now," she cried pouring her heart out right there," she died so they could live happy, what happened?" she asked herself crying even harder._

_Chris knew what happened, he was born so he should be punished not them he had to save them, he got out of bed and walked to the pair outside his room._

_"Mr. Tanaka, Ella, I'm gonna you the chance now you can leave tomorrow and never look back and be free from this...I'll take care of dad," he said in a sad little voice._

_Mr. Tanaka looked at him sadly '_you grew up to fast' _he thought before saying,"no were not going anywhere." _

_The small squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his tiny fists," You give me no choice then your both fired I demand to leave here by tomorrow night is hst understood," he said sternly lloking at them coldly._

_Ella kneeled down to his level so that her tearstained face was eye-to-eye with his cold ones,"now you listen to me were not going anywhere, especially not without you. So as long as your in this house..as long as your life is endangered of ending far before it should then we stay here and protect you and I don't care how long I have to bandage you up i would rather that then burry you at age six," she said before pulling him into a protective and warm hug._

_Chris looked up at Mr. Tanaka who only nodded in agreement before joining them in a group hug with tears trickling down his face as well. Before he knew it the five year old hid his head inside Ella's embrace and cried silently until he fell asleep the whole time thinking_ 'I couldn't save them which is why I now have to punish myself as well suffer daddy's.'

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Silent tears slid down his face at the memory but quickly wiped them away remembering he had to be srong for them to show them he could handle this so that they would leave and be free of watching him get hurt and look to them for support and comfort. Chris quickly hid under the covers when he heard the doorknob open and was suprised to see Sonic come in oblivious to what lay hidden under his blankets and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey buddy you alright?" the blue hedgehog asked cheerfully.

"Uh ya shouldn't you be downstairs with the others eating?" Chris asked pretending like he just woke up while rubbing his head.

"Ya just checkin' on ya is all Ella said you weren't feeling good," he said seeing without Chris noticing thatlarge deep gashes could be seenalong his wristsfrom under his long sleeve shirtas the boy rubbed his head. They looked so bad it took every ounce of Sonic to keep that smile plastered on his face.

"Ya but don't worry I just some sleep I'll be down later," he replied pretending to be asleep.

"Alright see ya then," the blue hedgehog said as he left Chris' room, as soon as the door was closed the cheery smile he hasd on before melted into a look of concern, shock and disgust.

_'You not wanna tell me Chris but I _will_ get to the bottum of this'_

_

* * *

_

All done for now folks pls review and tell me what you think


	7. a productive day

hello all sorry I haven't updated really in a while but better late then never so here we go

* * *

Chris grumbled as he slowly got up and went downstairs, he hated getting up early in the morning but he had to go to school none the less no matter how much he hated it. The twelve year old boy went intothe kitchen to get his breakfast but pretty much just sat there grumbling some more as he ate.

"Well aren't we cheerful today," the blue hedgehog said walking into the room and pulling up a chair next to Chris," must be pretty bad if the Lucky Charms aren't cheering you up," he added knowing very well he was bugging the hell out of his friend he was perticularily enjoying the evil look he was getting from the boy letting him know that is work was done here.

"You'd be crabby to if you'd have to go to school ," Chris hissed still feeling really sore," remember do not come in here while I'm gone alright I don't feel like explaining to my dad why there's animals in the house that are the colour of the rainbow," he said to SOnic making sure he understood completely. _'Mind you I could always convince him he's on magic mushrooms again depending how drunk he is, heehee that was a fun night' _he thought to himself waiting for the hedgehog's answer.

"Alright, alright I get ya...you love to ruin my fun don't you?" Sonic asked crossing his arms in defeat. _' Oh well he didn't say anything about going outside' _

"Chris don't forget Sam is coming over tomorrow night for a visit," Ella reminded him as she took his dishes away and gave him his school bag. The boy sat there kicking himself for forgetting.

"What the hell am I gonna do about them, no doubt they'll want to go outside or in the house," he said more to himself as he slammed his head on the table. Kinda feeling bad about it Sonic said," don't worry Chris we'll be good...maybe," he added the last part slapping Chris on the back making his head shoot up hissing. "Are you ok?" the blue hedgehog asked concerned.

"Ya peachy," was all he said before leaving for school.

At school Chris pretty much sat by himself except for his friend Helen...correction his only _human _friend, they sat at the back as the outcasts of well pretty much the entire school. Helen was the disabled useless kid and Chris was the rich kid with an attitude preoblem and was really protective of the blond girl, she was the only person outside the Thorndyke mansion who knew about what Chris' dad did to him but could never do anything to help him.

"Is it me or is this teacher a little to happy for eight o'clock in the morning," Helen whispered to him yawning.

"Personally I think he's gay," He whispered back (no effense to anyone who is but personaly I just think he really might be)

"Ya I see it," she replied back turning her attention back to her work. (see I told you)

"Excuse me children is there something you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher as he took a sip of his coffee. Chris casually stood up and cleared his throat before he said very seriously," yes my partner and I have come to a conclusion after careful study that you sir are attracted to men." Helen started shitting herself laughing wondering how he did that with a serious face as their teacher spat out his coffee quicker then it went in looking at the boy in disbelief which quickly turned to anger. "Hey, don't mad at me, you asked," he concluded sitting back down beside Helen who was still laughing with tears in her eyes as was the rest of the class.

"That's enough, Chris detention at lunch wrting 400 lines saying 'I will not wrongfully accuse the teacher of being a homosexual'," Mr. Stewart (heehee I just remembered his name) said as his face grew very red then went on back with the lesson. As the teacher wrote the note on the board he couldn't help getting more pissed off by the second with the young boy. _'I can't believe I gave up my comfortable office to be a undercover agent' _he thought to himself looking back at Chris _'and to protect him of all people.' _The day was pretty much uneventful from that point on but after lunch Chris' hand hurt like hell from the lines and back hurt worse after Mr. Stewart came by and patted him on the back after a unmeaningful apology which hurt like hell for the boy _'every FUCKIN' time that man beats me with a bottle people just_have_ to pat me on the back don't they?' _he thought as Helen sat down. "Beer bottles?" she asked seeing the look of pain on his face, shaking her head at his state as he nodded in response. Before she could talk to him further Mr. Steward interrupted. "I take it you two are done whatever it is your talking about?" asked cheerfully and before Chris could say anything and just glared at him and said," and no I don't wanna know what it was you were talking about either Mr. Thorndyke." The boy just sat there with the most innocent face he could muster and said, "it was about kittens."

Sonic had been running around Centeral Station enjoying his run when he heard something above him and saw none other then Dr. Eggman himself and if he knew Eggman then he was going after a chaos emerald. "Alright finally some fun," he said to himself before chasing after the ugly fat man. Unfortunately for him though the evil doctor was ready for him and sent one of his robots after him to keep the hedgehog busy."That ought to keep him out of my hair for a while," he said before taking off in search of an emerald he located.

Sonic meanwhile was having trouble dodging the robots octopus like robotic arms which were mercless with each attack brought forth, the blue hedgehog spun into it with all his might but not even a dent was made. "Oh boy this isn't good," he said right before he was thrown into a wall.

Chris looked out the window bored out of his mind when he saw a giant metal robot and a blue blur flying at itmaking his eyes turn into saucers, he could tell it was a far away from the school and without even thinking Chris grabbed his bag and skateboard as he ran out of the room making everyone really confused. Mr. Steward just shook his head. _'That's what you get for holding it in.' _

The boy skated towards his friend as fast as he could, but his eye caught something gleaming by a construction zone upon closer inspection he could see it was a green glow and as he got closer it took on the shape of a chaos emerald. Quickly he ran the rest of the way over and picked it up," Alright, made Stewart look like an iddiot, found an emerald, hmmmm gotta say I've been productivetoday."

Chis didn't hear Eggman come up behind him though and steal it right from under his nose," thankyou and now if you don't mind I'll be leaving," he said begining to fly off when Chris jumped on the back of it as they went higher and higher off the ground until they were above the skyscrappers.

"Oh Fuck," was all Chris could say when he realised how high they were and all he could do for a while was just hang on until he got brave again and jumped at Eggman trying to retrieve the which was hard with him yanking on it for dear life. Chris was standing on the docor's flying thing when his foot slipped although giving the extra pull on the jewel and successfully retrieve it,he was also falling to his doom.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK," he yelled as he fell further and further away from Eggman.

Sonic jumped out of the way just in time not to get swished landing on the robot's, the metalic creature smoked itself in the headtrying to hit the hedgehog who flew away just in time once more and noticed that it actually damaged itself. Being the little dickens that he was porposly jumped on the robot's head over and over till it killed itself. Sonic stood there proud of himself until he heard the loudest curse he ever heard in his life and turned to see Chris falling out of the sky.

"How the hell did he get there?" he asked then looked up to see Eggman flying off somewhere," should have known," he added angrily before running after Chris pushing himself to go faster.

Mr. Stewart was driving home when he noticed his student falling and sped up as he opened his roof and turned his backseat into a giant cushion. The man drove faster and faster realising he wasn't going to make it to him in time.

The looked above him seeing the ground coming closer and closer," O well at least I'll go out with a bang...or splat depending on how hard I hit the ground," he said before closing his eyes tight waiting for the impact but it never came. Sonic ran past Mr. Stewart's car going faster and faster when he saw how close the boy was getting to the ground and with an extra boost of speed made it just before Chis hit the ground. and sped off once more. Mr. Stewart didn't know what jus thappened but the boy was safe and that was all that mattered at this point.

Chris didn't open his eyes till they were almost at his house and looked up to see Sonic's face looking straight ahead until they came to a stop, the hedge hog looked down at the boy in his arms concerned making sure he was ok until he noticed the chaos emerald. "Hey you got one," he said completely forgetting he was holding Chris and dropped him as he grabbed the jewel.

* * *

all done for now this one I thinkkinda sucked but o well anyway review and tell me what you think 


	8. Totally worth it

sry I haven't updated in a while but it happens and I've been getting ready for Halloween I am so Salor Mars lol anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

Ella was making dinner for when Chris' uncle would be coming over to visit him when she heard the door slam and walked out of the kitchen to find Chris walking up the stairs dragging his bag with his bloody hands and very much pissed off and at the same time looked quite proud of himself with dirt on his face and cloths. He turned to her greeting her quickly before he kept on walking.

"Oh Chris not again, what happened this time?" the woman asked upset about the boy's state.

"They went afterher again," was all he said as he went up to his room to clean himself up for dinner with Sam. Ella just stood there shaking her head knowing very well who they were and who the girl was that the boy was talking about. Judging by his knuckles he had won and got them good.

"Another day, another bloody lip," Chris said to himself and smiled," but totally worth it," he addedas he changed his cloths and went into the bathroom to wash his lip and clean the dirt off his face, after he got that all clean he hissed as he dunked his hands in the soapy hot water to clean the dirt out of them and watched as the water turned a very deep red. He kept them there for a while then slowly took them out and looked them over.

_'Shit how the hell am I gonna hide these from Sam, its hard hiding the bruises and cuts from dad' _he thought as he looked at the huge gashes on his knuckles and thought back to how he got them in the first place.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"STOP IT PLEASE," Chris heard someone cry as he walked out of the school after having another talk with Mr. Stewart about being very disruptive and that if he kept it up he would have to talk to his father. Quickly he ran over to find Helen on the ground curled up in a ball, her chair was a good twenty feet away from her and she was surronded by some kids from school who kept throwing rocks at her and kicking her and spitting on her. __Chris stood there for a moment thinking of how to get them all at once using his anger to his advantage to use as a strategie and then smiled evilly before setting his plan in motion._

_Helen stay curled up in a ball as she felt the rockstear through her flesh, beggingfor them to stop hurting her until suddenly she couldn't feel the rocks anymore and looked up to see Chris standing right in front of her keeping her separated from her eight attackers.The crippled grilpushed her self up whipping away the flem on her cheek smiling knowing she was safe now._

_"What's the matter Thorndyke want us to stop beating up ur limp bitch," one said laughing which was quickly cut off by Chris squeezing his neck, his arm shot up so fast nobody even saw him grab him by the throat and pull him to his face._

_"Wanna say that to my face," Chris hissed, the kid just stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds before another tried to get Chris from behind but the boy just ducked and through the other kid over his back and at the first attacker knocking them both to the ground then punched and kicked the shit out of the other six kids before turning his attention back to Helen._

_We walked over to her and kneeled down to her level and started helping her whip the spit off her,"you ok babe?" he asked knowing very well she hated being called babe. _

_"What I say about that," she said getting pissed off then just as mad as she got madshe quicklythanked him looking down._ _Chris just smiled picking her up and carrying her to her chair and placing her back in her seat. The two childrenquickly noiced how close their faces were and blushed, as Chris pulled his head away Helen shot hers out and placed her lips on the boy's staying that way for quite a few minutes before they pulled away smiling likeiddiots and walked home._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

_'Totally__woth it'_ the boy thought to himself but was quickly inturrupted by Sonic running into the room saying that he couldn't find Cream, Chris' eyes turned into saucers as the two of them ran out of the room to find the little girl. They looked everywhere but no luck she was nowhere in site. "Where the hell could she have gone?" Chris asked as he ran into the living room to find Sonic there, the hedgehog just shook his head in a loss for ideas. "Well you better find her soon and get her back in the guest house got it I need to get dressed," he said running off to get ready. Sonic thought for a long time before smaking himself in he head.

"Why didn't I think of it before, the garden there are flowers there," he said to himself running off to find her, meanwhile just as the blue hedgehog left the room the little bunny ran into the house with a large bouquet of flowers and then ran off in another direction. Chris had just finished putting his sweater on when he heard the doorbell go and ran downstairs to greet his uncle.

"Hey kiddo how ya been," Sam said pulling Chris over his shoulder and tickling him merclessly making the boy laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes, the man still carried the boy over his shoulder into the house. Chris looked up to see Cream standing right in front of him waving and holding flowers, the boy's jaw dropped at this and franticly signaled for her to run for it and hide which she quikly obeyed.

Just as she disappeared Sma turned around and asked," so where's the food?"

"You know damn well where the food now move made of mush and Yoda," Chris commanded pointing behind him. Sam just laughed and carried the boy to the table. Just as they sat down Sam looked behind Chris curiously," that a new toy?"

The boy's dropped once more as Cream sat behind him in a chair in the corner.

* * *

that's all for now tell me what you think


	9. never understand

hello everyone what is up? looks up nevermind found it anyway happy belated halloween hope everyone got lots of goodies and enjoy

* * *

Sam noticed that his nephew seemed to be horrified at the sight of the stuffed animal and decided he was going to have fun with this with an evil smile on his face.

"It's cute pumkin why don't you go run upstairs and put on a rightpretty dress those pants aren't very lady like," Sam said with a straight face trying not to burst out laughing at Chris' face.

"It's Helen's rabbit thankyou vey much so shut up," he said thinking fast and beating his unle at his own game but none the less made his uncle laugh his ass off. As the man conitnued his laughing Sonic appeared right behind him making the boy's eyes go into saucers again, quickly Chris pointed at Cream over in the corner making it the hedgehog's turn to look horrified. Sam noticed his nephew looking at something and just missed Sonic run off when he noticed the man turn his head.

"Uhhh what's going on?" Sam asked seeing Chris sigh in relief.

"Oh nothing," the boy lied starting to shove food in his mouth. _'Please for the love of god change the subject' _Chris begged his uncle in his mind which was quickly obliged.

_'Poor Chris I wonder why he is getting so nervous all of a sudden, I really do hope that vein in his head doesn't pop that could be painfull and messy' _Cream thought to herself as she sat motionless in her chair watching Chris and Sam eat dinner.

"I thought your dad was coming to dinner tonight, kid what's up with that?" Sam asked shovelling food in his mouth once more waiting for the boy to answer.

Cream was confused at why Chris' face had gone so cold when his father was mentioned but couldn't help but feel angry when he heard his answer to Sam's question.

"Don't know, don't care he can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned," he replied coldly forgetting Cream was behind him and quickly remembering as soon as he saw his uncle's face and turned to see Cream standing in front of him and she did not look happy one bit.

"How can you say that about your own father, look at everything he's done for you, given you a good home to live in and a good family. You should be grateful to even have him and be able to see him everyday or at least talk to him on the telephone, I don't even know if I'll see my mother again. So you should count your blessings for being where you are," the small bunny ran out of the room crying leaving behind a surprised Sam and guilty Chris.

_'She'll never understand, none of them will' _Chris thought to himself sadly as he put his head in his hands trying to think of what he was going to do about Cream not realising Sam could see his arms.

_'What the hell was that all about?' _Sam thought as he watched the posessed stuffed animal run out of the room and was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he saw an oldcut going down Chris'wrist a little bit until his sleeve covered it. Sam's face suddenly went cold and he quickly shot out and grabbed Chris' arm. When he pulled back the sleeve his eyes went wide with what he saw as the cut went all the way down his forearm and it looked like it was a deep cutsurronded by several large bruises all over his arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED CHRIS," Sam yelled in surpriseunknown to either one thata seaarch party heard them from outside of the room.

Knuckles and Sonic ran down the hall to get cream when the heard yell at the top of his lungs,"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED CHRIS,"and decided they better look into it. When they got thereSam had a firm hold on Chris arm and his wound could be clearly shown to the two animals. Sonic instantly got the wrong idea and thought it was Sam that was hurting him and tried to run in to save his friend but Knuckles pulled him back.

"Its nothing just leave it alone," the boy said pulling his arm toward himself and pulling it int ohis sleeve.

"Chris we've talked about this if he's hurting you tell me I can make it stop alright please Chris I love yuo like my own son let me help you, nobody deserves that," said putting his hand on his shoulder but Chris quickly pulled away.

"Sorry Sam, but nobody can help me now," was all Chris said before going up to his room, the boy didn't notice his friends listening to the conversation but Sam quickly noticed them when he walked out of the room.

"Sonic I remember you I raced you, we have been looking all over for you , ya know that?" Sam said surprised to see the blue hedgehog standing right in front of him.

"How ya doin' Sam, what was that all about?" Sonic asked concerned about his friend, seing the older man was just as concerned.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed but Chris has alot of bruises and cuts on him, I'm not sure and I can't prove it but I think there coming from his dad, Sam said not surprised to hear the two gasp.

"What would make you think that?" Knuckles asked surprised.

"It started just after Chris was born, my sister died giving birth to him and his dad took the death very hard and I think sorta blammed it on his son making him grow up with the guilt of her death, which is why I think he might be hurting himself as well," Sam explained sadly.

Chris sat up in his room, with a freshly lit cigarette in the astray, and tears streaming down his face with guilt of what hwe had done to Cream.

_' Dumbass why the hell did you have to be so damn insensitive, you knew she was right there' _Chris thought as he picked up the cigarette and stuck it to his chest feeling the hot embers burn his flesh and produce a large hole there that matched the others excep they were larger in the shape of a cigar which Chris' dad gave him for his birthday. The boy didn't hear Sonic come in a look on horrified as he watched the twelve year old boy burn himself with hot embers.

"Chris stop it," Sonic said taking the cigarette away from his friend and put it out in the astray, when he turned around he found Chris just sitting there with tears coming down his face.

"Chris tell what's wrong, why did you do that to yourself?"Sonic recieving no reply,"Listen to me I'm your friend I don't want to see you get hurt anymore?"

"No Sonic I can't, I don't anymore to get involved I have to protect all of you, even Cream even though she probably hates my guts but she'd never undertand none of you will? I can't let you or you'll get hurt to, I'm sorry please don't hate me," Chris replied shaking as he silently wept.

The two sat in silence for a long time until they heard the door creak open, Chris quickly put his shirt on so whoever came in wouldn't see his scars. They were surprised to see Cream come in and run over to Chris and put a flower necklace around his neck then run off again to find Ella.

Chris just looked at the necklace weird before Sonic explained," those afre her flower necklaces, she only gives those to people she likes," he explained then smiled at Chris' surprised face.

"We may not understand but we will always be here and we don't care how much danger that has in store for us either," Sonic added before leaving the boy to his thoughts.

* * *

all done for now pls review and tell me what you think 


	10. never let go

hello chums what is up I don't really got much to say ( for once) so on with the story.

* * *

Life was pretty uneventful after the dinner incident,it was if it never happened at all the say everybody seemed to just get back to their regular routines. Ella noticed that everyone seemed to be bored and since their was no sign of any chaos emeralds lately so decided to plan for them to go to the beach. Everyone was happy with the idea minus Sonic of course but none the less they decided to go to enjoy a day off for a change, the maid was about to go help Cream with her bathing suit when she heard the phone ring. 

"Hello Thorndyke residence," Ella said as she picked up the phone and immedietly heard the sound of the laughter of young women in the background as Mr. Thorndyke spoke.

"Yes, Ella hi I need you to get Chris down to a banquet for a new place opening up by the beach at 2:00pm, I'd go but I had alot more buisness then I thought to take care of so I'm going to need Chris to represent me there and I need you and Tanaka there to make sure he doesn't make a fool out of me understand?" Mr. Thorndyke said laughing along with the women that were with him.

"Of course Mr. Thorndyke we'll be there," Ella said hanging up the phone to go tell Chris the bad news. Needless to say Chris was pissed beyond all recognition but anyway cause he didn't want to get Ella or Mr. Tanaka in trouble, five minutes later wearing a beige suit with pink shirt and black shoes, as well as a very unimpressed look on his face.

"Chris you look verynice in that suit," the woman said trying to make him feel a little better about going.

"Its pink," was all he said misserable ashell as he walked towards the car where Tanaka was already waiting for them.

As soon as he left Ella couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face and only wish she had a camera, she then quickly informed everyone that they would drop them off at the beach and meet up with them after the banquet beforeeveryonepilled into the car and they were off. All except a certain blue hedgehog of course who remained sleeping on the roof.

Amy sat in the back seat with her arms crossed and mopping like crazy over the fact that Sonic wouldn't come with them to the beach, it was a family thing after all for them to be going on an outing like this and HE...WAS...MISSING...IT. Everyone started to back away slowly from her as her lovely pink fur turned a deadly red and started fuming. Once she got to the beach however she was happy as ever tanning on the sandy beach while the others played in the water. As she lied there she couldn't help but start to wonder about all the kinds of things her and Sonic could be doing right now, teaching him how to swim, walk along the beach, watch the sunset, the list went on and on up until the poor hedgehog was smacked in the face with a volleyball.

"Sorry Amy could you get that for us," Tails voice called over to her.

Although she was very much pissed she didn't want to bring everyone else down so she just went to get the damn ball, as she walked along the rocks to retrieve the evil thing, Amy noticed a couple sitting together in each others arms happily enjoying each others company and could help but be jealous of them although she was glad they were so happy together.

(WARNING: CHEESY ALERT I REPEAT CHEESY ALERT)

"Martha I made you something," the young man said letting go of the girl to pull something out of his pocket.

"What is it Rick?" she asked excitedly, and gasped when she saw her present. The young man pulled out a bracelet made of sea shells he had found on a beach made into a beautiful bracelet.

" I made it so you can take the beach with you where ever you go," he said as he put it on his girlfriend and they kissed passionately.

Amy took took that as her que to leave, but she couldn't help but think how Sonic would react if she gave him a bracelet like that one.

**_FANTASY_**

_"Here Sonic I made this for you," Amy said handing the blue hedgehog a bracelet made of sea shells._

_"What is it?" he asked taking them from her._

_"Its a bracelet Silly now when you go to the beach the shells will protect you from the water and you won't have to be afraid anymore," she said tying it around his wrist._

_"Wow thanks Amy I love it almost as much as I love you," he said pulling a blushing Amy into a loving embrace, they stayed like that for a long time. Then Sonic went to kiss the pink hedgehog when..._

_"Amy pass the ball" _

**_END OF FANTASY_**

"Amy pass the damn ball," Knuckles called getting annoyed by her standing there looking like an iddiot.

Amy gave him an evil look before throwing the ball at him and running off to find some shells.

Meanwhile...

Chris was standing at the banquet being the purfect little gentleman smiling and shaking everyone's hands, but in his head he was giving them the middle finger and telling them to fuck off which was the only thing keeping that big fake grin on his face as he nodded at whatever they were saying. _'Man I wish something would kill this snoozefest' _Chris thought and as if on que Eggman showed up destroying the building they were celebrating, _'that'll do' _he added to himself as he just missed getting squished by one of the evil doctors metal legs.

"Hello everyone thankyou for coming but I think some renovations are in order," Dr. Eggman said as things came out of the ground making the once five star hotel look more like a phycotic amusement park," I now declare this place Eggman land, the only amusent park where your survival can't be guarenteed, so, whose first?" he added.

Sonic had been flipping through channels not really interested in anything he found until he stopped on the news to find Eggman on tv, as soon as he knew where he was, he was off to kick the ugly man's ass.

Amy had just finished her bracelet whn she heard the commotion coming from where Chris was and decided to go check it out to make sure him, Mr. Tanaka and Ella were all right. SHe got there just in time to see Sonic already in battle with Eggman's evil robot who wasn't looking to good at the moment. The last thing anyone saw from the fight was a blue blur shoot at the robot knocking it on it's cold metal ass. The pink hedgehog quickly ran over to Sonic and captureds him in one of her deadly hugs.

"Thank goodness your alright," she said squeezing the hell out of him but quickly let go remembering the present," This is for you," she added but before she could give it to him, her and Sonic were knocked to the ground and the bracelet out of her reach. She was about to go get it but the blue hedgehog held her back so she wouldn't get crushed along with the bracelet. He quicklly let her go however when he saw her slowly becoming angry,evilAmy and backed off.

She could believe it, the bracelet was ruined she worked so hard on it and now it was in pieces, now she was offically pissed off, out of nowhere Amy grabbed her hammer and ran at the mechanical monster smaking it with everything she had, when she looked back it didn't even leave a dent. She didn't get a chance to react though, the last thing she heard was Sonic calling her name then everything becoming dark.

Sonic watched helplessly as he heard the sickening crack of Amy's head against the metal creature and then her limp body slamming into the water. Without a thought in his head ran as fast as he could into the water after her. He had no idea what he was doing in the least but the only thing on his mind was Amy. He quickly found her in sight and only pushed himself harder to get to her, he quickly grabbed her around her waist the second she was in reach and kicked himself up towards the surface.

"Sonic up here," Tails called landing the plane on the water so him and Amy could get in, the blue hedgehog didn't let go of the girl in his arms for one second not even after they landed. There they explained that Eggman got away after he dived in after Amy but not before they gave him a good whoppin'.

Later that night Sonic sat with Amy on the beach watching the sunset, both just sitting there enjoying each other's company, Amy noticed that the blue hedgehog ept fiddling with something and it was srarting to bug her but before she could ask him what it was she was surprised to see the bracelet in his hand.

"You looked really upset when the first one broke so I made you another one," he said tying it on her wrist.

Amy just looked like she was going to cry and threw her arms around his neck hugging him gratefully, and was surprised that Sonic wasn't trying tro push her off or tell her to cool her jets, he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap to watch the sunset. They stayed that way for a long time after Amy fell asleep against his chest and he just picked her up and carried her into the car not letting go of her for one second, not even when they got home.

* * *

YAY I'm done pls bear with me ppl if I don't update as quickly as usual my computer is kinda busted so I'll write when I can review and tell me what you think


	11. Enter Rouge the bat

ello ello wats up chums not to much on my end anyway but enough about that on with the chapter

* * *

Security was very heavy at the museum because of the new jewel they had aquired very recently, it was a rare red emerald and they weren't going to risk having it stolen with the regular security they usually had. They also didn't know however that there wasn't a security system in exsistence that Rouge the bat hasn't defeated. 

The sneaky thief crawled along the ledge of the ceiling until the guard had left then gracefully dived down towards her prize and quickly cut a holw in the protective glass to remove it.

_'This is to easy'_ Rouge thought disappointed then saw the security alarm and smiled evilly.

All the security guards quickly ranto investigate the area where the alarm went off and were shocked and horrified to see that were the jewel once resided there was a note that said thanks on it. Meanwhile Rougechuckled to herself as he thought those goons faces when they came running safter dilleberately pulling the alarm just for shitsand giggles.

"I can't wait till I have all of you to myself," Rouge said to the jewel before flying off to her hideout to wait for the humans to find more of her precious jewels.

The next morning...

Chris was skipping through the newspaper trying to find the comics when an article caught his eye and immedietly went to find Sonic but instead ran into Knuckles.

"Hey have you seen Sonic?" the boy asked

"Nope don't know, don't care," Knuckles replied,"Why?" he asked not really caring (he does that alot)

"Well some how a museum came across a rare red emerald and last night it was stolen by a bat, anyone you know?" Chris explained hopping that a bat theif would ring a bell so that maybe they could at least find out where she is to see if she had more but a little scared when he saw Knuckles' face.

"Rouge THAT BITCH I'LL KILL HER," Knuckle's started yelling at the top of his lungs then calmly walked up to Chris," don't tell Sonic anything I'll take care of this one body," he said before walking off twitching slightly.

It didn't take long to find where Rouge was hiding out all he had to do was check out all the basements of the jewellery stores around the city and true enough there she was in all her glory holding two jewels in her hands, one red and one yellow.

"Rouge hand those over NOW," the echidna said sternly walking towards the bat furiously.

"No way sweety I got these fair and square so you can kiss it," Rouge said slapping her ass, that offically pisse of Knuckles and before he knew what he was doing he was running at her in a blind rage which she quickly avoided simply by flying up, landing behind him and kicking him in the ass which sent him flying into a pile of something hard.

"What the...?" he said getting up and realised he was lying on a bag and opened it up to see lots and lots of jewellery, she wanted to fight dirty then sobe it, he thought with an evil look on his face and quickly got up and picked up the bag and sarted swinging it around.

"Alright Batgirl you got two choices here u gives the emeralds and I don't break all your shinny jewellery," he said calmly

"You wouldn't dare," she said furious at the very idea of what he was implying.

"Try me," he said ready to chuck it against the wall and he almost went deaf from Rouge screaming for him to wait and throught the jewels at him with all her might knocking them into his head.

"There now put down the merchandise you creep," she said angrilly.

"Thanks Rouge just what I've always wanted JEWELS EMBEDDED INTO MY SKULL," he said dropping the bag rather hard and walked off.

After he left the bat just sighed in defeat and picked out a certin blue jewel out of the bag," Oh well at least he didn't find my blue chaos emerald it was bad enough I gave him two," she said hugging her treasure

"M_y prescious."_

* * *

I could be wrong but I think I just turned Rouge into a better looking version of Golemn hee hee 'One bitch to screw them all' ok now that just sounds wrong anyway review and tell me what you think please love ya chums :) 


	12. Humbug

hello everyone how are you, personally I'm insanely excited to go see TSO YAY (Trans SIberian Orchestra) don't worry I might tell you guys all about it later until then

* * *

So far nothing to exciting had happened, there had been no sign of chaose emeralds or Dr. Eggman so all was well for now anyway, at the moment everyone was just lounging around the house doing nothing inperticular until Cheese cheese came running in saying it was to cold outside to play to her dissapointment. 

Ella noticed right away the little bunny was upset by the look on her little face felt bad for the girl and quickly went to the attic annd opened up a box filled with Chris' old cloths from when he was a little boy and quickly brought down a coat, scarf and mitts. She also brought down a pair of winter boots and a winter hat because she had a feeling that she would be needing those very soon judging by how cold it was. The woman had never seen such a smile on a child before when she saw the cloths and what she was going to be using them for, it didn't take long for the maid to bundle up the girl before she bolted out the door again to go back to her playing.

Everyone else had quickly noticed how cold it was getting and couldn't help but be curious by the strange change in wheather never had they experienced such cold weather in their entire lives.

"Wow if you guys are this impressed with cold weather wait till you see the snow," Chris said lying on the couch with his hood over his head and his arms crossed behind his head.

"Snow...what the hell is snow?" Knuckles asked looking outside for anything unusual.

"Oh snow is the beginning of the never ending christmas carols and holiday spirit till New Years which is the last night of the year where everyone drink their asses off and regrets it the next morning," the boy explained bluntly remaining where he was on the couch.

"Oh hush Scrooge," Ella said walking into the room dusting some shelves before she stopped in front of the group," the _real _Christmas is a time of the year where families get together to celebrate around a Christmas tree and give each other presents from the heart to show how much they mean to each other," she explained.

"Humbug," was all Chris said before rolling off the couch and as he left he added," the only thing good about Christmas is the egg nog...mmmmmm egg nog" (enter the grool)

"He just doesn't like Christmas cause he doesn't believe in Santa Clause anymore," Ella said continuing her work.

"Whose Santa Clause," Cream asked curiously.

The woman just smiled at her," he's is a very kind and jolly old man who gives toys to good girls and boys in his giant sleigh and gives naughty children cole, he knows when you are sleeping and knows when you asleep and also when your bad or good-"

"How the hell would he know that, this guy sounds like a perverted, stawking, old man," Knuckles said looking all around him to make sure no sick old man was peeking at him.

"Don't worry he only watches so he knows who to give the toys to and who to give cole to,"she said putting the echidna at ease," some people even believe Christmas is the season of miracles and magic and that anything is possible on Christmas," she added finishing up her chores.

"Wow this Christmas sounds fun when does it start?" Amy asked happily looking very excited.

"Well actually we don't need a tree for a while but since its the beginning of December it couldn't hurt to start putting up decorations and go christmas shopping tomorrow," the woman said starting to think about what she would need,"of course its never to early to start writing to Santa Clause," she added smiling at the little bunny.

Cream and Amy cheered and ran out of the room to go make some plans well the others just grooned knowing damn well that letting those two loose was hell in the making.

* * *

I know this was kinda short but the next one will be longer I promise pls review and tell me what you think or give me some ideas would be good to.


	13. Christmas Day

hello everyone who are you I'm hyper my bf made the mistake of giving me chocolate and the Nightmare before christmas for christmas :D whom I love SO much for giving me that by the way anyway on with the story

* * *

Well the weeks passed through the merry month of December and everyone was was in the christmas spirit, the Thorndyke home looked beautiful with the tree covered in lights along with the entire house thanks to the women of the household. Of course there were those few people who were ready to kill the person who invented christmas carols. 

"AMY I'M WARNING YOU, YOU PLAY THAT STUPID HOLLY JOLLY SONG AGAINAND I WILL KICK YOU IN THE OVERIES I MEAN IT," Knuckles ever so gently warned the pink hedgehog as she put her finger on the play button.

"Oh come on Knuckles its Christmas eve and if you let me play it just one more time I'll let you sneaka cookie," Amy pleaded desperately.

"It better be a big cookie," Knuckles huffed after a few minutes of pondering and went into the kitchen to claim his prize while Amy played her precious christmas music.

The whole time everyone was sitting getting insanely tense or started twitching so quickly Ellarumaged through her collection of christmas music and came across one of her and Chris' personal favorites.As evryone started yelling at each other or more or less Amy and Knuckles, the room suddenly wentquite until...

_Carolize  
Understand  
Turn it up  
Christmas Jam_

Suddenly the room was filled with the most amazing musicany of them had ever heard in their lives, yes it was christmas music but it was so original and different and no one could resist its catchy holiday melody and loving every minute of it no one could help but fall in love with it more and more by the minute. As memories from years before on this day listening to this music and asking Santa who bring daddy home for christmas and be happy spending the day with him, and then quickly regretting it the night after and couldn't help but flinch at the thought.

_Remember last Christmas Eve  
When we sat next to our first tree  
Ornaments reflected light  
Of a candle in the night_

_And I gave you a music box  
Back then that seemed like so much  
We watched it go round and round  
As the melodies unwound_

"Alright everyone time to make a wish on the Christmas star," Ella said and closed her eyes along with everyone else except one.

_But all these things are now long gone  
And not to be wished upon again_

_But the musical box continues to turn  
The candle in the window continues to burn  
But I know they're just memories  
Like Christmas past and you and me_

Chris close your eyes or your wish won't come true," Cream said noticing he wasn't participating.

"Whatever," was all he said in reply before closing his eyes.

_Remember that old fireplace  
That held the room in warm embrace  
And as we watched for Christmas ghosts  
The fire held the shadows close_

_But now upon that Christmas scene  
The candle wax of melted dreams  
And ornaments of shattered glass  
Now belonging to the past_

After every one finished Tanaka handed everyone a glass of eggnog and sat in front of the fire telling stories from Christmas past and stories of christmas in general.

"So Sonic what did you wish for," Knuckles asked in the mood to strike up conversation.

"That's easy to be able to run fast as light," the hedgehog replied," you?"

"More eggnog this stuff ain't half bad," Knuckles replied guzzling the stuff down.

Sonic just shook his head and turned to his human friend," How bout you Chris what did you wish for?" he asked.

The boy just looked at himthen turned away with sad eyes thinking of his father and without realising it said," a father that gives a damn," then handing his eggnog to Knuckles before heading to bed.

The next morning everyone woke up excited to open their presents, even Chris got caught up in the excitment of the day and was happy to see everyone enjoying their presents, he had made sure each of them got three presents each.Amy got a dress, diamond necklace, a cook book. Cream got a teddy bear, a locket, and a christmas dress. Tails got a PS2,games, and tool set. Knuckles got a punching bag, a 6 pack of eggnog and a chaos emerald Chris forgot he mentioned he found, techniclly it was for all of them but he knew out of all of them he wanted to go home the most. He got Sonic a life jacket as a joke, racing magazines, and a new pair of sneakers specially made to help him run faster to maybe say run as fast as the speed of light. Ella of course got a diamond necklace, the latest cookware and an envelope containing her christmas bonus, Mr. Tanaka of course got his bonus, kung fu movies and well more kung fu movies.

There wasn't anything really under the tree for him but a card from Ella and Mr. Tanaka but he didn't mind he was used to it and besides seeing his friends' faces after getting their christmas wishesfor presents on Christmas morning meant more to him then ny other gift in the world.

"Hey guys got one more surprise for ya open the closet," he said smiling.

Curiously they opened it to find 5 pairs of skates and five tobagins leaning against the wall, and their eyes were litereally saucers ready to fall out of their heads.

"Thought you might like it, and I think that's it for presents, so whose up for a game of hockey," he said holding up his own pair.

"Wait what about you Chris you have to open your presents we didn't see you open them, only the cards," Creamsaid

"Those were my presents Cream all the rest presents under the tree were for you guys there's no more left so lets go," Chris explained and started walking away before he heard Sonic's voice.

"O ya think so huh? Think again buddy cause you missed one," he said smirking as he walked towards the tree as he saw the confused look on his face, he came back from behind the tree holding a flat looking wrapped package and handed it to him beaming.

Chris was shocked, no one had ever gotten him a present like this before he wasn't worthy of them according to his father what he saw inside shocked him more, it was a 8 x 16 photograph of them taken on the day they were at the beach and on top of the frame was a notethat nearly brought the boy to tears.

_'Our first family picture never forget we'll always be here for you_

_P.S. We all spent alot of money on this present so you better like it'_

'_I don't deserve this' _he thought to himself before looking up at their anxious faces to see what he would think of the gift and the only words he could say was," Thankyou."

The rest of the day was spent playing hockey and having snowball fights until they all had dinner and the six friends sat in the guest room until everyone fell asleep. Chris was about to drift off until the bright lights from his dad's headlights made him wide awake.

_'He just had to ruin a good day didn't he?' _Chris thought cursing the man then took a deep breath before standing up looking out the window.

"What's wrong Chris?" Chris turned to see Knuckles and Sonic staring at him.

"Nothing I gotta go see ya in the morning," was all he said as heleft the guest house.

"Sorry kid, not this time," Knuckles said to his departing form

* * *

TSO RULES and no I don't own them unfortunately but anyway hope you enjoyed that pls review and tell me what you think pls 


	14. Ouch

hello everyone I hope you all had a great christmas and New Year's and whatnot anyway on with the story

* * *

"Well look who decided to finally show up," Chris heard his father say after smoked him in the back of the head with his favorite thing to hit him with the god forsaken metal bat.

"Merry Christmas to you to, jrunk as usual I see," Chris said rolling onto his back to look his father in the eye then felt the sticky liquid on his hands when he rubbed his head only to see blood," nice shot by the way," he added showing him his hand.

The man didn't even say anything as he smaked the bat once more across his son's head knocking out cold and making more blood run down his head.

When Chris woke up he was lying against the wall and couldn't move his body due to the blood loss he had already suffered, he looked up to see his father sitting in front of him and was lighting a cigar. Without saying a word he stabbed into his left shoulder holding it there for a long time before continuing this all over his chest and started viciously throwing bottles at him that broke against him tearing his flesh.

"This is getting boring old man how about we call it a night," Chris suggested not being fazed for one second by the burns or the glass. The twelve year old noticed Mr. Tanaka and Ella standing by ready to bandage him up on que, he had to look away from he silent tears falling down their faces.

Mr. Thorndyke just chuckled," The night still young boy how about a goodold fashioned beating with our good friend here," he said holding the bat.

"Ella, Tanaka I suggest you go to sleep we'll be a while," he said dimissing his employees and dragged his son to the middle of the floor and started beating him harder and harder with each blow he gave to Chris' back.

_'Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream'_ was the only thought going through Chris' mind the whole time cause the way he was feeling heknew that it would reach the guest house and Sonic and Knuckles were still up. He didn't even feel his father stop.

"Huh look at you, you worthless little piece of shit," he said kneeling in front of Chris and pulling him up to face him by his hair,"I still can't figure it out youknow that, I cannot for the life of me figure out why such a beautiful good hearted woman like your mother would want to sacrifice herself for this," he said spitting right in the boy's face.

"Your nothing special as far as I can see ya, your weak, stupid,nothing but trouble, ungrateful, selfish and worst of all destructive if anything you don't deserve to live," he kept on going knowing damn well his words hurt Chris much worse then anything he could ever due physically.

"Hmmm alright then you got nothing to say then, lets finish you off abomination," he said grabbing the phone cord and pulling Chris over to him by dragging him by his neck with the cord. As soon as the boy was close enough to him he kneeled on one leg propped his son against the one he wasn't putting his weight on and just kept chocking the hell out of the young man.

Chris just lied there, he couldn't do anything else hell he couldn't move, all he could do was look ahead and let a few silent tears fall down his face and let his father have his fun as his vision.

_'This is it time to meet my maker' _Chris thought as he felt his heart slowing down, suddenly he looked up to see two small dark figures hiding just outside the room and knew it was Sonic and Knuckles but before he could do anything he passed out.

Sonic and Knuckles watched from the window as their little friend reluctantly walked inside the house and after that all they could hear was the sound of breaking bottles. The two just looked at each other before running down the stairs and sneaking into the house as quietly as they could until they were spotted by Mr. Tanaka and Ella they were hiding behind the opposite side of the wall they were. Before the two could react they heard Mr. Thorndyke dismiss the other two and could only watched horrified as they watched the man beat Chris to a pulp with a metal bat.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Knuckleswhispered having a hard time looking back into the room and seeing all the blood on the ground.

"Go around the other end of the room and get him from behind and I'll grab Chris got it," Sonic said his eyes only leaving Chris body for a monet to show Knuckles where to go. "And move it," he added seeing Chris passed out and getting chocked with the phone cord.

Knuckles had never ran so fast in his life but he got into position he looked to make sure he was completely distracted by Chris and slowly started sneaking up to the man and right when he was about to make his move Chris' dad turned around and punched him right in the head sending him flying.

"Gotta do better then that rodent where's your friend I know he's here," he said to Knuckles but was expecting Sonic to answer," silent type are we well you better start talking or elseElla will be cleaning more then just Chris blood out of the carpets tomorrow," he said pulling out a gun and aimed it at Knuckles.

"Alright I'm over here," Sonic said not wanting anyone else getting hurt tonight

"Now was that so hard get over there with the other one," he said still with his finger on the trigger

"Leave them alone," Chris' voice said making everyone look at him and he slowly got to his feet," you wanna shoot something well I'm standing right here so fire at will Asshole," was all he said and would have flipped him off but the fact he was standing, talking and breathing was a miracle enough.

Without a second thought Mr. Thorndyke raied his gun and shot him right in the shoulder, Chris had never felt such an intense pain in his life, the two creatures behind the other man were full of so much shock that they didn't know what to do. Knuckles was the first to react though and punched his spikes in the back of Chris' dad's head, and Sonic kicked his legs from underneath him catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground.

Sonic tried to run to Chris who had fallen on his stomach but was stopped by Mr. Thorndyke reaching out and grabbing him by his throat squeezing it with all his might, the red echidna tried to help his friend but was soon face to face with the end of the man's pistol.

"Make one move and your brains will be against that wall," he said standing on his knees and was about to get to his feet when something struck the back of his head making loose his grip on Sonic and giving both him and Knuckles a chance to make it a good distance away from the phycopathic man.

When they looked back they saw Chris beating the hell out of his father with the metal bat till he was paralyzed from beating it right against his spine. Chris threw the bat away sloppoly then rolled the other man over so he could see him face to face.

"Not so tuff without your bat are ya,"Chris said standing over his father then turned to his friends.

"You guys ok?" he asked and when he recieved a nod from each of them he let himself passout for the final time that night and didn't even realise when Sonic caught him before he hit the floor.

* * *

ok that was violent anyway pls review and tell me what you think


	15. a christmas miracle

I know I haven't written in a while sry, stupid culminating projects anyway on with the story

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the hospital room worried out of their skulls including Sam, who had rushed to the house immedietly after hearing what had occured.

_'I knew it GOD I KNEW IT ALL THIS TIME AND I JUST LET IT HAPPEN...well at least now I have a chance to change things around for him, I'm sorry sis I wasn't protecting him like a should have please forgive me I promise I'll things right' _Sam thought to himself holding his head in his hands and with that last thought got up and began walking away when Ella stopped him.

"Sam where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, keep me updated on Chris if anything happens tell me right away you know my cell number," he told Ella and was gone just like that and the room was suddenly back to where it started.

Everyone sat there quietly listening to Cream sob in Amy's arms absolutely terrified at what she saw at the mansion only a few hours ago and only clung onto the pink hedgehog even more.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Everyone woke up at the sound of gunshots and the squeling of tires outside in the driveway, the little bunny watched as everyone ran downstairs to the living room, Cream took her time making her way down not thinking anything serious had occured, what she saw when she got there however was a different story. _

_There standing in the Thorndyke mansion was man being arrested by police officers saying it wasn't him that Ella and Mr. Tanaka did it and when they believe his obvious lie he cursed the limp form in the arms of a scared and angry Sonic the hedgehog. Curiosity getting the better of her the little girl went over to see what it was the man was cursing at so profoundly and looked to see that the body covered in blood was Chris and let out a horrific scream that no one would ever forget before breaking into tears at the sight in front of her scared that her friend might be dead._

_Amy quickly picked up the little girl turning her away from the limp boy while Sam picked him up and took him in his car and drove to the hospital with Sonic running right beside them._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

The doctor finally came in and told them at surprisingly enough Chris was going to be alright but all the burns he suffered that night would scar and although they would not cause him any physical pain after they healed they would be noticeable and living with them for the rest of his life as a reminder of what he had gone through was not going to be an easy task.

"Chris will be knocked out for a good day or two but you may see him for a few minutes altogether," he finished smiling gently at the now relieved creatures but stopped Mr. Tanaka and Ella before anyone could notice.

"There's something else I think you needed to know but I didn't want to say anything with the little girl in the room she's frightened enough as it is but there is something I must warn you about," he explained seriously then continued," there might be a chance Chris may not make it through tonight."

The pair just stared at him shocked and Ella burst into tears,"but you said th-"

"I know what I said," the doctor interrupted," and more then likely he will be but like I said there only might be a small chance of it happening but you must understand Chris suffered some serious blows...if those friends of his didn't help him when they did that young man may not be with us here right now, I'm only telling you this so you were prepared for the worst I'll let you tell the others," the doctor said leaving thetwo to only break down in tears again.

After Creamfell asleep the two explained to everyone else about Chris' condition and the blue hedgehog suddenly volunteered to stay there with his young friend through the night, after much feuding everyone agreed and left the two at the hospital. Sonic refused to sleep in case the kid woke up but soon passed out from exhaustion.

Chris eyelids slowly opened his eyes with blurry vision and ironicly no pain from what he could remember from the night before he should be screaming in pain right about now.

"Hey kid bout time you woke up," he heard a familiar voice say beside him and turned to see Sam sitting there with a big smile on his face.

"Uhh what's going on why am I at the hospital and why do you have an actual smile on your face," the boy asked getting scared

"Open your present," Sam said handing him an envelope and watched as Chris' eyes turned into saucers reading the paper in it and turned back to the older man.

"Is this for real?" Chris asked shocked and when his uncle nodded to him he didn't care about the pain anymore and threw himself in the warm embrace of Sam.

Sonic woke up a little later to a snoring pile of blankets lying on the bed last time he saw a pile of blankets like that on a bed the person occupying them was lying on the wrong end of the bed just as he was about to pull off the sheets to see where the kid was Chris' head shot up from the head of the head scaring the shit out of the poor blue hedgehog and knocking him to the floor.

Sonic looked up pissed when he heard someone laughing at him and saw the smiling face of Chris Thorndyke himself morning mohawk and all looking pretty good for someone who got beet to a pulp. Sonic threw his arms arounds Chris' neck never feeling so relieved in his life or so happy so happy to see someone after scaring the crap out of him before.

"Good morning to you to buddy," Chris started returning the hug and then realised his friend was shaking," hey Sonic are you ok?" he asked a little worried.

"You scared the hell out of me kid," he explained surprising himself that he was being this blunt he wasn't usually like this," I thought he killed you, I've never watched a friend die before and I never want to see that again you hear me, don't you ever scare like that again I don't want to loseany of my brothers," he continued almost angrilly still shaking from he scare the kid gave him the night before he could still picture how torn up his body was and the fear in his eyes no matter how well he tried to hide it.

"Thankyou," the hedgehog heard the boy say causing the horrible visions to cease and Sonic just looked at him confused," you guys made my Christmas wish come true starting today I have a father that gives a damn," Chris continued to smile as he showed him theadoption papers Sam gave him saying that the boy's uncle was now his legal guardian.

* * *

k that probably wasn't very good but review pls and tell me if it was ok or not 


	16. oh my

hello chums I love being on exam week and not have to write any exams :D anyway its like 3:20am and I have insomnia so I'm updating I got nothing better to do so here we go

* * *

Alot had happened in thethree months after Christmas, Chris' dad got put away for child abuse and attepmted murder, he was sentencedto thirty yearsminimum with no parole and after that freedom wasn't looking to good. Sam ended up moving into the mansion athis'son's' request so that Ella and Mr. Tanaka wouldn't be out of a job and Sonic and the others could still stay with him, he didn't complain probably better then his batchlorapartment. Chris had recovered nicely but as the doctor had predicted the scars of all the burns and gashes still remained, this didn't seemed to faze him thankfullyand to make things better there was only one chaose emerald left to find meaning the others would get to go home very soon.

Everyone was currently relaxing and enjoying each others company, Sonic had run off somewher as usual, Knuckles was doing what ever it was Knuckles does, Amy and Cream were helping Ella bake some cookies and Sam and Tails were messing around with the X Tornado.

"Alright I think that should do it for the new engine Tails you wanna go start it up and then if that goes over well we'll do a test run," the older man said to the yellow fox.

"Alright, thanks again Sam for the jet engine it'll really help us out when we find the last emerald," Tails replied starting the plane and getting a positive response.

"Anytime kid anyway everything looks good why don't you give it a test run and I'll clean all this up," Sam said watching the boy take off before he started putting the tools away and then continued to watch the boy in amazement at what hell of a pilot he really was. He was distracted as a blue blurshot past him almost knocking him over.

"Hey Sonic you wanna watch where your going?" Sam yelled at it then continued to watch the fox until the blue hedgehog came back 20 minutes later saying he heard funny noises coming from Chris' room and thought they should go check it out.

Meanwhile...

"Chris I've told you time and time again you gotta stop doing this it doesn'tcreate a good image for you," Helen said as she bandaged up Chris' knuckles which were bleeding frompuching some kid's face in from his class several times until he got bored.

"Well I've told you time and time again I'm not gonna let some punks beat up my girl when she can't barely defend himself," he replied angrily then when he saw her face he said,"I'm not trying to be meanor anything but those self defense classes only started like a month ago, I'll help anyway I can babe but give it time and until then let me protect youalright."

Helen thought about what he was saying and reluctantly nodded admitting he was right finishing up his left hand,"So what you want to do now?" the girl asked and quickly regretted asking when she saw his face smiling evilly before pulling her face towards him and trapped her in his kiss before she could blink. The girl's face automaticly turned beat red as Chris couldn't help but laugh when he saw her cheeks as they pulled away.

_'She's so cute when she does that' _he thought to himself.

"You wanna do that again?" he asked and then when she didn't answer and only stared at him he added,"C'mon you know you wannnnna," making Helen giggle then nodding her head melted into another one of the boy's heart stopping kisses only this time he picked her up out of her chair and held her in his lap and soon before either one of them knew it their tongues were chasing each other inside thier mouths.

"Chris?" the girl asked pulling away," I think maybe we should stop it here I mean don't you think this is kinda fast?"

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he said understanding considering they were probably the last two virgins in their grade, oh well that's what you get when you let your kids running around looking like mini pimps and prostitots.

Helen bit her lipshe didn't want to lose her virginity at twelve like the other girls at school did but this felt right to her and she didn't want Chris to think she was a whore either but then again they had been dating sinceNovember and it was April now so this wasn't so bad considering this was the furthest they've gone.

"Promise it won't go any further then this, for now anyway," she decided looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Promise," was all he said before they were right back at it once more.

Several minutes later they had gotten in a more comfortable position which didn't look good at first seeing as how Chris was on top of Helen.

"Chris I thought you and Helen would like some mil-" Ella was cut off by the sight before her and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hi Ella thanks," the boy said smiling sheepishly while poor Helen put her beat red face in Chris' chest ready to cry and almost did when she heard more voices.

"Ella what's wron-, OH MY GOSH CHRIS," Amy said covering up Cream's eyes.

"What's going on is Chris alright," the little bunny asked concerned.

"He's fine sweety we just didn't realise that Chris and his friend were...wrestling," Amy said quickly.

"Oh Chris you shouldn't fight with girls its not very nice," Cream said innocently her eyes still blind to what was behind the hand protecting her from the sight.

"Sorry Cream don't worry I'm being gentle right Helen," Chris said trying not to laugh from embarassment and felt absolutely horrible for the girl underneath him especially when he felt her tears on his shirt. He whispered an apology in her ear trying to comfort her somehow but to no avail.

"uh wow hey Amy that looks like what we did the other- oh boy," Sonic said joking around then it dawned on him that they actually were doing what him and the pink hedgehog did the other night.

"BOY PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD AND STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL," Sam said talking into a megaphone like he couldn't make this any worse for them.

"You come with me," he said pointing to Chris," you don't move," he said pointing at Helen not realising how stupid he just sounded until he saw the wheelchair beside the door.

"Uh sorry... you get the idea, Chris shut up and walk your in no position to laugh at me right now," the man said shaking his head as the mean dissapeared from the room.

Ella was still looking shocked she looked over at Helen who had completely lost it by then and was bawling her eyes out from embarassment, the older woman's heart went out to the poor girl wrapped her into a gentle hug. She had consoled the preteen enough to start apologising over and over again.

"Shhh it's alright you did nothing wrong you just surprised is all," Ella said sympathecticly.

Meanwhile...

"We were just making out last time I checked that wasn't pre-marital sex Sam," Chris defended himself when they were settled in Chris' father's old office," and did you have to get the fuckin' megaphone involved trust me poor Helen was plenty enough embarassed without it."

"Good then you guys won't have sex anymore," Sam said calmly.

"WE WEREN'T FUCKING HAVING SEX CAUSE I PROMISED HER I'D WAIT TILL SHE WAS READY AND SHE'S KEEPING HERSELF FOR THE MARRIAGE BED YOU INCONSIDERATE PRIK," Chris yelled at his adopted father trying to make him get it and out of pure anger he added," what kind of horny son of a bitch do you take me for god I'd expect this from dad but from you, that just hurts."

Sam listened to his nephew rant and rave suddenly feeling kinda for accusing him of ...that especially after the comment about his brother-in-law and couldn't help but wince. _'Some mentor I am, try and give him a better life and you turn ino the asshole he started off with' _

"Alright I'm sorry your right on that one, but give me a break remember I'm new at this and that just caught me by surprise," he said putting his face in his hands,"just promise me your not gonna force her into anything she doesn't want to do and if, _if_, highlight the 'if', your going to start doing that use protection."

"Deal," he said the two sat in silence before Chris broke it," your not bad."

Sam looked at him confused," what?"

"Your not a bad dad Sam, I'm sorry I said you were anything like him cause your not, you just need to work on parenting skills a little bit and learn to leave the megaphone out of it once in a while," Chris said looking down and making Sam chuckle bringing them back into the silence. The boy's eyes started to wander around the room out of boredom and for the first time in his life felt brave enough to glance at the picture of his mother on the desk. He was concentrating so much on memorizing every detail of the woman in the picture that he didn't hear Sam come up behind him.

"She'd be proud of you kid," he said wrapping an arm around him affectionately surprising him, never had he been told that he would make his mother proud.

"Hey Chris we found the last emerald let's go," Sonic said snapping him out of his thoughts and quickly got up.

"Chris catch," Sam called and the boy turned around qick enough to catch the small wrapper and when he realised what it was gave his uncle an annoyed look.

"Thanks for the rubber Sam," he said

"Its cherry flavored," the older man added making the kid laugh as he left when he was sure he was gone Sam sat behind the desk once more and pulled out his wallet and smiled at the picture inside which was of his sister holding holding he beautiful baby boy, she lived just long enough to hold her son just once and give him his name.

"Let's face it sis, your little boy is growing up."

* * *

Ok that's all for now hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think or else I'll send the evil flying monkeys after you FLY MY LITTLE PRETTIES FLY FLY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	17. the last emerald

hello everyone sry its been a while but since I got a snow day I decided to update excuse me YAY SNOW DAY does the snow day dance ok I'm done on with the story

* * *

"Sonic the radar shows that the emerald is located somewhere in the forest maybe you guys oughta go down and check it out," Tails said as he opened the door to let everyone out. 

"Right, ok whose all comming?"Sonic asked for fun to see the look on Tail's face at the thought of jumping out of the Tornado.

"I'll go I"m in the mood for a near death experience haven't had one in a while," Chris said undoing his seatbelt and got ready to jump, followed by Knuckles.

"Chris are you sure I don't know how you'll land," Tails said concerned.

"Don't worry about it Tails I don't think he has the guts to do it right kid?" he said smirking over at Chris who only gave him an evil smile.

"Watch me," was all he said as he dived out of the plane leaving everyone with their jaws dropped.

"He showed you," Sonic said laughing and quickly followed the boy down angrilly the echidna followed suit.

The blue hedgehog quickly caught up to Chris throwing the boy onhis back just before they landed so he didn't hurt himself, they were soon joined by Knuckles just as Chris climbed off Sonic's back.

The red echidna just glared at Chris evilly as the boy just smiled innocently at him like nothing had happened as they started their search for the last chaos emerald. The group had been searching for over an hour and still nothing and all of them were starting to get annoyed but only Knuckles decided to bring anything up.

"Uh where the hell is that fucking thing I swear whoever hid these things is going to die when I find them," he said outraged until he walked right into something.

After Knuckles gave his head a shake he looked up to see a miniature weird looking robot who had a bunch of good luck charms on it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Chris asked turning his head to the side to see if maybe he had been looking at it at the wrong angle but no matter what angle his head turned thing just looked plain fucked.

"His name is Lucky and he was just about to give me my chaos emerald weren't you lucky?" Eggman's voice boomed through the trees and there he stood in another one of his inventions with his metal hand held out to the smaller robot.

"Like hell that's gonna happen ugly," Sonic said asd he jumped at Eggman's giant metal body and began attacking it not one to miss out on the fun Knuckles was soon joining him leaving only the weird robot and Chris staring at each other.

"Uh hey...how ay doin'?" Chris said making conversation only recieving beeps as an answer," ok buddy look I know you can understand me so let's try and work this out a little shall we? ugly guy in the robot suit is a bad man and is trying to take over the world and not for any good reason I can think of but anywho we need the emeralds so the weird looking creatures over there can go home you get me," the boy explained hoping he understood.

"So I'll give you the choice here help me get these guys home or help the ugly dude take over my home where he doesn't even belong its up to you dude," Chris continued then kneeled in front of lucky and watched as it 'thought' about what he was saying.

After a few minutes of choosing between master and logic and handed the purple chaos emerald to Chris.

"Why you little traitor I'll destroy you," Eggman said as he was merclessly attacked by Sonic and Knuckles but none the less made his way over to the pair

"And now its time to run," Chris added picking up lucky and running like hell."HEY GUYS WHENEVER YOU WANNA STOP THE GIANT ROBOT FROM RUNNING US OVER WOULD BE GREAT... JUST A SUGGESTION HOW ABOUT NOW," he yelled at the two animals who had just noticed they were moving closer to the boy and the robot.

Eggman ended up chasing Chris and Lucky all the way to the dock at the edge of the city,"Shit what the hell do I do now?" the said out loud.

Tails had been trying to find them for quite some time and finally found them at the dock, he noticed that if he didn't do something they would all end up in the water under the heavy machinery of the robotic figure.

Sonic and Knuckles were still attacking Eggman when they were suddenly dodging bullets from the X tornado, although it make Eggman back away a bit from the dock Sonic and Knuckles in danger of getting hit.

"Hey Tails watch where you shooting will ya," Sonic said as a stray shot just missed his head.

"Sorry Sonic," the fox replied flying off

'_maybe I can get him from behind so I don't hurt the others'_ Tails thought and quickly set his plan in motion, quickly he flew in behind the metal creature and coninued his endless rounds of bullets at Eggman. Although it was working to not hit Sonic and Knuckles while destroying the robot the pilot didn't notice he got to close and in a last attempt at a defense Eggman swung his giant hand makint the Tornado fly straight in to the water along with all4 of theemeralds they collected and an unconsious Tails.

"Dammit," was all Chris said hiding Lucky behind a bush along with the last emerald and diving in after the twin tailed fox.

All Sonic and Tails could do was continue fighting the damn thing until Knuckles noticed a compartment on the robot and could suddenly feel the power of the two emeralds Eggman was using as a batteries to power his robot.

"Sonic keep him distracted for a few more minutes I think I know where the emeralds are," he said to the blue hedgehog before climbing over towards the compartment and quietly snuck the blue and red emeralds before jumping off and standing victoriously with the emeralds at hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," the evil doctor hollered as he tried moving the robot foward with no result.

"Way to go Knuckles toss them here," Sonic said and quickly caught the flying jewels and ran to the robot hiding in the bushes to collect the jewel from him as well.

"Thanks alot buddy we appreciate this," Sonic said with his back facing the robot.

_'Oh you think you won so easily Sonic the hedgehog but I don't need the emeralds to blast you into tiny bits'_ Eggman thought as he suddenly sent a large blast his way.

Lucky was trying his hardest to try and warn the blue hedgehog but he just couldn't understand what he was saying and finally jumping on top of Sonic to take the giant blow.

"Hey what the-" Sonic couldn't even finish his sentence as he, lucky and the rest of the jewels were tossed into the ocean.

"Finally I got him, I got him," Eggman cheered triumphantly.

"But doctor you also blasted all the chaose emeralds in there with him," one of the evil doctor's evil robot henchmen noted not fazing the ugly man one bit.

"No worries we'll just go back in there after them, after all whose gonna stop us now?" Eggman said and as if on que a golden light appeared in the water...

* * *

ok that's all for now folks review and tell me what you think until next time friends c ya ;) 


	18. Angel Island

I HATE BEING SICK heehee don't mind me as u can tell I'm sick and would rather not be but anyway on with the story so you don't hear me bitch about it enjoy : D

P.S. this is probably going to be a short fic and Shadeshadow this is for you as is most of the chapters after this cause you gave me the idea for it ;) told ya you'd get some credit 4 it.

* * *

A golden light shawn out of the water and suddenly a golden blur splashed out of the water holding something and then landed just infront of the water's edge and gently layed down whatever he was holding. 

As soon as the creature stood up Knuckles knew instantly who it was, it was Sonic and he brought Tails with him. The echidna couldn't help but stare in awe as he watched his formally blue friend, now a radiant shade of gold.

"Nice makeover hedgehog but it won't save you from me," Eggman said trying to convince more himself then the hedgehog and instantly aimed his weapon at him but before he could shoot the gold hedgehog shot infront of him.

Before the evil doctor could even blink Sonic created a gigantic blast consuming everything in it and sending Eggman on his merry way inside his mechanical death trap.

(everybody say bye wave blame the drugs anyway on with the story)

unfortunately the blast grew to big for Sonic to handle and consumed evrything as far as they could see and just as it started the light diminished leaving the world looking alot different then it originally was.

The forest seemed darker and deeper then it once was, and almost familiar to Sonic and Knuckles like that on their old home planet. In fact the whole atmosphere was suddenly starting to feel more like home, sweet home.

"Sonic what the hell is going on?" Knuckles asked running up to his friends

"I don't really know myself to be honest with you," said Sonic who was still gold and rubbing his fox friend's back as he slowly returned to the world of the living.

After looking around Knuckles realised something two things were missing and he already knew where that was, the tornado was at the bottum of the lake which they would have to pick up later, and second...

"Sonic where's Chris?"

_'He's beautiful' a voice voice said softly, everything in the room was blurry and hard to make out,'You'd never know his blood was mixed, he's a miracle...my miracle," she added pulling something closer to her._

_'Sam no matter what Richard can't find out, if he did it would kill him,' the woman's voice suddenly pleaded to the blurry figure of a man standing beside her._

_'Don't worry I promise I just can't believe your gonna keep something this important from him though,' the man replied and then with a great sigh changed the subject, 'so what are you gonna name him anyway?'_

_'Chris'_

"Chris,"

The boy's eyes suddenly shot open and he realised he was still under the water from the blast and looked up to see the gold blur comming straight at him. As he looked closer he saw that it was Sonic but he looked different for some reason he was gold, but he just blamed that on the lack of oxygen.

Before he knew it his tired body was being pulled out of the water, it looked like Sonic was having trouble getting them to the surface but Chris couldn't move his body he was to tired. He didn't even know why either he just was, suddenly the boy could feel his eyes becomming heavy again and the last thing he saw before darkness clouded his vision was Sonic calling out his name again, even though they were in the water he could still hear him.

_Chris woke up groggy, we rolled over to see he was beside a lake and as he went to go splash some water on his face and akmost screamed, he probably would have to if he wasn't in damn shock. Staring back up at him from his reflection was a silver hedgehog with red markings, his eyes however were still saphire blue which was the only way he knew it was his reflection. Chris checked his body over to see he was still human but the hedgehog still stared at him when he looked in the water_

_'What the...?'_

_'It is you that stares back into your eyes boy' a woman's voice said making Chris jump and franticly search but saw that there was no one around._

_'Who the hell is talking to me?' he asked still searching and keeping his guard up._

_'Nevermind that for the time being, but for now you hve to WAKE UP CHRIS'_

"WAKE UPCHRIS," the boy suddenly became consious when he felt his cheek stinging and glared up at Sonic evilly.

"Was that really neccessary?" he asked rubbingthe sore side ofhis face.

"Nah just felt like doing that," the now blue hedgehog said grinning

"So is someone going to explain why the hell there's a floating island in the sky or am I just hallucinating," Chris asked pointing at the sky, Knuckles and Sonic turned to see what Chris was talking about and both looked absolutely horrified.

"No way"

"Angel Island"

* * *

well that's it for now I told you guys it would be short: D until next time...REVIEW DAMMIT heehee drugs anyway godnight


	19. a new adventure

uhh ok ofr the rest of the story I'm gonna try and make everybody happy ok and if you aren't happy with it well you can go fuck a goat heehee damn you 40 year old virgin anyway on with the story

* * *

The shadowed creature stared out over the city, he had suddenly woken up here and didn't even have a clue as to how he even got here in the first place. He knew what he had to do though.

_'First things first, I have to find the chaose emeralds'_ it thought before jumping off the building and running off to begin his search.

Meanwhile...

"What is this stuff it's amazing," Knuckles asked scarfing down his breakfast faster then anyone could blink.

"Canadian bacon dude...uhh you know you shouldn't eat to much of that it's insanely fattening and addicitve," Chris said watching his friend inhale everything in sight.

At one point Ella had to grab his hands and reassure him that it was ok to eat like normal people and that no one was going to eat his food. Knuckles of course didn't believe her think ing she was part of some conspiracy to steal away his precious bacon. The woman just sighed and continued on with the chores as Sam walked into the kitchen looking something close to shit and joined the others at the table.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sonic asked the cop.

"I hate criminals," was all he sid before slamming his head onto the table.

"ow"

Ella patted the man's back sympathetically as she placed a plate infront of him along with a cup of coffee, the smell of coffee and cooked meat suddenly woke him right up.

"So what's this new case they have you on that has you looking so...worn out?" the woman asked.

"Something about another hedgehog in town whose just as fast as Sonic if not faster causing all kinds of trouble and stealing precious gems, it's nuts he's gone before we can even blink and basicly dissapears into thin air. I've never seen anything like it, but if we don't get any leads soon wee gonna have to start looking at you as our main suspect Sonic," he explained looking at the blue hedgehog.

"What no way what did I do?" he asked shocked and confused.

"Well think about it Sonic your the only one around here whose a hedgehog that runs faster then a speeding bullet, unless there's some friends of yours you forgot to mention, we have no choice but suspect you," he said chugging down his coffee.

"Like hell I'm going to jail for something I didn't even do cause some fucknut wants to be me, don't about it Sam I'll find him," Sonic said leaving the room to begin his search.

"Good luck," was all Sam said before he started in on his breakfast.

"Hey where the fuck did my bacon go?" he asked then looked over just in time to see a rather bloated Knuckles fall off his chair onto the floor.

"DAMN YOU CANADIAN BACON," was all he said before he passed out right there in the kitchen, Ella just nudged him as he refilled Sam's plate with bacon and nudged the echidna to see if he was still alive.

Sonic sat on the roof thinking of who would could possibly be as fast as he was, but all he got was a giant headache from thinking to hard and finally decided to go for a run to clear his head.

He had been running all day and got so many weird looks from peopleaccusing him of being the trouble maker who was responsible for all the thefts.

"This is rediculous," he said to himself before bolting it out of the city to the forest they had fought Eggman in and went to take a nap under the shade of the trees.

By the time we woke up it was pitch dark so he finally decided to head bck when all of a sudden he was stopped when he heard the radio of a police car and snuck up close enough to hear what it was saying.

_"Attention all Units_

_Attention all units _

_we need you at the Warehouse on the corner of Fergusson St. by the dock_

_robbery in progress _

_suspect appears to be a hedgehog moving at rapid speeds who is believed to be Sonic the hedgehog"_

That was all the blue hedgehog needed to hear, he was off in a flash towards the warehouse the radio mentioned and wasn't surprised that he had gotten there before any of the police could quickly started looking around to try and find the culprit who was imitating him.

Meanwhile...

"At last I found the first emerald," the black hedgehog said to himself as he picked up the shimmering blue emerald and turned when he heard a sound below him and smirked at who he saw.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here" he said casually to the other hedgehog who could have been his twin.

"Is that so, well I'm here so who are you and why have you been making me look bad?" Sonic asked not taking his eyes off teh creature in front of him.

"My name is Shadow, and for the record I have not done this to steal your name or your glory, I use it because it's a good cover up and makes my job easier to find the chaose emeralds," he explained

"What do you need them for anyways?" the blue hedgehog asked curiously.

"For now that's none of your concern, so if you don't mind I have what I need and I do believe your ride is here," Shadow saaid melting into the darkness.

"Farewell till next time Sonic the hedgehog," was the last thing he heard before all he could here was the sound of sirins and turned to see he was surronded by police.

* * *

that's all for now and yes I'm aware that this chapter sucked monkey balls but it was strickly for introductional purposes so review and tell me what you think and I'll hopefully update soon. See ya later chums :)


	20. Prison Island

ok first off HAPPY BELATED EASTER hope everybody got lot's of chocolate anyway on with the chapter so enjoy thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to say the least when Sam got a call at three in the morning saying that Sonic had been taken in to custody when he had been at the scene of the crime of a theft but couldn't find the stolen artifact. 

"Where is he now?" Tails asked concerned about his friend.

"Their keeping him on Prison Island until further notice," Sam explained," his only chances of getting out now are wait for trial or a jail break which is damn near impossible to do in that place," he added just in case any of them started getting any ideas.

"Well we have to something, I mean for all we know they could be toturing him right now or something," Amy cried overwhelmed by the thought of Sonic being behind bars.

At one point she had become so hysterical that Ella had to take her back up to her room to calm down followed by Cream and Cheese to see what they could do leaving the others behind in the living room.

"Well no point in worrying about tonight were all tired so let's get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning alright," Sam said ending the whole conversation and sending everyone up to bed.

That night Chris had a hard time getting to sleep worried about how his friend was holding up on Prison Island but figured he was probably just sleeping which is what he usually did if he couldn't run.

_'Heh maybe if he's good they'll give him a giant hamster wheel' _he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep once more into a peaceful slumber.

**_CHRIS' DREAM_**

_Chris sat up beside the same lake he was in before and looked down to see he had turned back into the silver and red hedgehog he was before._

_"What the hell is going on?" he said to himself not expecting any one to reply._

_"Fear not child but this form is your natural form besides that of your human, the blood that flows equally threw your veins as your mother's belongs to the one that lingers in the dark missunderstood." the woman's voice said _

_"Lady no offense but my father is a jackass," he replied_

_The woman only chuckled at this comment," You will understand in time, but remember not everything is as it seems."_

**_END OF DREAM_**

Chris woke up with a start to see that it was a bright sunny morning and got up to get dressed, as he did he couldn't help but think over his dream and what it meant but something about the way the woman was speaking was telling him she knew more then she was letting on.

_'Oh well like she said time will _tell' he thought as he ran down stairs for breakfast.

Meanwhile...

"Shadow come in my friend," Eggman said cheerfullyas the black hedgehog entered the room.

"Alright Eggman I've given you what you wanted now give me what you promised," Shadow replied darkly showing that he was not one to be messed with.

"All in good time my friend but first you must get the emeralds for me on Prison Island their being held in a facility somewhere there, Rouge will be assisting you on this mission," the man explained as Rouge entered as if on que.

"Very well I'll do this mission but I don't need her to assist me Doctor."

"You don't have a choice this a two person mission whether you like it or not, you see Rouge has the bomb in case things don't go quite...according to plan," Eggman said giving Rouge the device," besides no Rouge no info," he added letting the hedgehog he was not one to be messed with as well.

Back to the others...

Everyone was in the tornado heading to Prison Island when Sam's voice suddenly boomed through the speakers of the craft.

_'What part of its impossible to do a jail break in this place ARE YOU CRAZY'_

Chris just rolled his eyes as he replied," if you think one little warning is going to stop us then you don't know us very well, besides this will be a piece of cake."

_'How do you figure that'_

"I 'borrowed' your blue prints for the joint see ya later," Chris replied burning off the radio and sat back as they made their way to the island.

* * *

that's it for now sorry it took me so long but please review and tell me what you think 


	21. Prison Island Part 2

hello everybody hope you are all doing well thanks for the reviews and hopefully I'll update sooner then I did this time...heehee my bad anyway toodles.(Oh dear God I said toodles NNNOOOOOOOOO)

* * *

"Look guys, there it is!" Tails called flying over Prison Island, everyone looked over surprised at how nice the small piece of land looked considering it was meant for holding criminals. 

"Alright, were going in then we'll take a look at the blueprints again before we head out just for good measures," the fox added bring in the plane into a large huddle of trees so they wouldn't be seen. As soon as he was satisfied with his parking everyone piled out of the Tornado and Chris laid out the blue prints of the island.

"OK so let's just figure this one out one more time," Chris said pointing to the building where Sonic was being held in the picture.

"Tails will go up top to cover Knuckles while he's goes through on foot, keep him notified of anybody coming his way, everybody will be in contact at all times especially you two in to be in contact with each other got it." when he received a nod from the pair he continued on," ok then Amy _please _stay here for the last time, you will be our main contact if we can't contact each other we will call you to help us out alright?"

"But Chris I should be out there saving Sonic, who knows what's happening to him," she begged but Chris just gave her a look that made her stop.

"Amy helping us save him will be a greater effort then any of us will do," he said trying to give her comfort and confidence, which worked a little well because she got that determined look in her eye but at least he knew she would be determined to do something that would keep her safe.

"I'll be a distraction, the guards will be to distracted by me that they won't even see you guys coming," he said rolling up the blueprints seeing that everyone for sure knew what they were doing.

"Here's your radios, remember be in contact at all times, if you get disconnected Amy will be on channel seven," he explained handing out the headsets.

"OK move out."

Tails P.O.V

Immediately the yellow two tailed fox took off into the air, when he knew he was high enough so he couldn't be seen and looked down to see Knuckles starting to run off.

_'Alright Knuckles you should be ok for a while Chris has most of the guards chasing him Northwest, but there is one guard still there so be careful.'_

_'Whatever kid, I can take care of him just watch me work' _

Tails just rolled his eyes at Knuckles at his response and even though he couldn't see him he knew without a doubt that Knuckles probably had that over confident smirk on his face right about now. As he flew everything seemed to be fine but it was to quiet for his liking. This was a prison was it not, there should be at least a little more activity then what there was it was far to peaceful to be a government building.

His thoughts were cut off however by the sound of a large machine zooming right past him almost knocking him out of the sky with the force of the speed. Tails rolled into the top of a tree and gave his head a good shake to clear his head.

"What the hell was that?" Tails said to himself but he didn't realise that when he got knocked over, his radio got disconnected from Knuckles because the channel changed.

Knuckle's P.O.V

"Kid, Tails? Are you there talk to me," Knuckles said into the head set, he had heard a strange noise from above his head and looked up to see a strange flying robot, but whether it was one of Eggman's or the Island's was hard to say. Another thing popped into his head though, the flying fox that was supposed to be telling him what's up ahead.

_'Amy, I need you to find Tails, he's not answering me' _

_'I'm on it'_

Amy's P.O.V.

The pink hedgehog quickly checked through the channels trying to find out where the yellow two tailed fox had gone off to, _'C'mon Tails help me out here' _she thought to herself until finally she heard his voice.

_"Hey Amy is something the matter?"_

_"Ya your on the wrong channel, Knuckles just called looking for you"_

Amy heard a quick oops from Tails before a click and then all was silent once more and the pink hedgehog quickly became bored from sitting around doing nothing.

"Oh Sonic please be alright, I wish I could help you," she said to herself and sighed sadly for a few minutes before finally deciding she wasn't just going to sit around anymore.

"I can help Sonic I'm not going to stay cause everybody said to I'm going to save Sonic," she said and with that ran off to find where Sonic was being held and nothing was going to get in her way.

Chris' P.O.V.

He felt like he had been running for hours and he didn't know how much longer he was going to keep this up, maybe waving his ass at them wasn't such a good idea after all, one thing was for sure if they actually saw his face he would be in deep shit. Chris was brought out of his thoughts when he fell over something and landed over his feet and onto his face.

_'Fuck' _was all he thought as he listened to the guards catch up to him faster and faster, suddenly he began to panic and his breathing became very heavy, _'I have to run'_ he thought in his head and quickly got up.

"I have to run," he said to himself in a whisper and without realising it started jogging and quickly turned into running, slowly getting faster and faster not realising that his orange hair was turning silver and red every so often as he got away. He was concentrating so much on just getting away from the guards that he didn't see that the only thing following him was the dust he was picking up as he ran until he was out of breath and stopped to catch it.

_'What the hell was that' _he thought gasping for air until he heard something behind him and hid behind a tree and there in all his glory was Shadow the hedgehog himself and it looked like he was talking to someone.

_'Shadow I need to get out of here now, this place will blow any minute and I have the emeralds Eggman wants' _

"Alright sit tight I'm on my way but you really need to learn how to make an escape plan," the hedgehog replied impatiently.

Chris didn't know how this was in any way a good idea but before he knew it he was running at Shadow and grabbed him from behind before Shadow used chaos control to fly off faster then any human being had ever gone before until suddenly Chris felt himself being thrown over Shadow's shoulder on to the non to soft prison floor.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rouge asked surprised.

"Who cares let's go NOW," he replied emotionless and grabbed Rouge's arm.

"You can't just leave him here, he just a kid Shadow," Rouge panicked pulling away," even you aren't that heartless to kill a child," she added praying she didn't have to leave Chris behind, the bat just couldn't live with that kind of guilt. Shadow looked over at Chris try to get up and look at him with those sad blue eyes that oddly reminded him of another pair of blue eyes like those but those eyes were happy and joyful instead of depressing and broken.

_'Maria'_

Before Chris knew what was happening he was thrown over Shadow's shoulder once more and shot off with chaos control again, the clock on the bomb was slowly ticking with only twenty minutes left to go.

Sonic's P.O.V.

_' can't sleep anymore, fuck I want to run'_ the blue hedgehog thought to himself annoyed as he smacked his head against the wall over and over again.

"Oh Sonic stop that your attention span is bad enough as it is," said a female voice and Sonic smiled as he turned around to see Amy standing there with her hammer over her shoulder and just as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"What are you doing here Ams? he asked happily.

"Rescuing you Silly," she said as she pulled the giant hammer over her head and smashed it against the bars releasing Sonic from his prison and quickly ran in to hug him really tight.

"Ow Amy I missed you to but I kinda need to breathe," Sonic gasped then pulled her arms off his neck as he did he heard footsteps and turned to see a surprised Knuckles and Tails standing there.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We came to get you but looks like Amy beat us to it, anyway we gotta move it guys the guards were just all evacuating the island...there's a bomb somewhere and they can't find it," Tails explained," we got twenty minutes so move it," he added before leading the group out of the prison to the Tornado and quickly took off into the sky.

"Is everybody here?"Tails asked as they flew.

"Uhhhh ya... Chris is still on the Island," Knuckles said looking around.

"What we have to go back-"

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM Amy was interrupted by the large explosion completely destroying Prison Island leaving the friends to helplessly look on shocked at what had just happened.

Knuckles then simply looked at Amy and said," after you."

* * *

hooray ts finally done! until next time please keep reviewing. 


	22. ARC

sorry guys I knows its been a while but I just had school to deal with plus my graduation so thanks for being patient anyway on with the story hope you like it

* * *

Everyone was speachless as they returned back to the Thorndyke mansion in shock that their friend could have been killed in the blast, the blue hedgehog taking it the worst of them all, not that they could blame him tough the kid did risk his neck to protect his sorry ass. 

"There's no way, I don't know but it just doesn't seem possible that he could be dead," Sonic said to himself staring out into space looking at nothing.

Nothing answered him back as if in silent agreement, until the sound of shuffling footsteps were heard behind him and looked beside him to see Sam leaning against the balcogny looking into space at nothing as he had done before probably thinking the same thing.

"Sam I-"

"He's not dead trust me," he said suddenly surprising Sonic and catching him off guard.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked curious about how Sam could be so confident about the whole situation unless he was just in denial or something.

"Don't know I guess his past tells me different, doesn't seem fitting that some meesily explosion could get rid of that tough little shit, if he hasn't died yet I don't think he ever will until he's old and grey as he should," Sam explained in a monotone voice before pushing off from his position and walked back inside the house.

The man just walked back into the office and automatically fell into his chair and pulled his face into his hands for several minutes debating the question he wanted answered since that new hedgehog had come along. He knew he had looked familiar how could he havemissed it before it was the name there was just to much of a cawincadince here with this one and the one that his sister had told him about while she was pregnant with Chris.

"Boy Chris are in for a hell of a surprise," he said to himself as flipped through a medical folder containing information on both Chris and his sister during the procedure. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the screeching voice of Eggman's little pyro messenger thing and ran over to see what he wanted.

"Special Dlievery," he cried before plaing the television on the table for all to watch.

"Hello fools, it looks like you forgot something when you left Prison Island like oh I don't know...THAE BRAT," he said," it seems like our friend Shadow picked him up before he left so now here we are on ARC having a gay old time...minus the fact that Shadow won't tell me where he is for some reason. Anyway if you want him back at least somewhatly alive I suggest you come get him yourself before Shadow decides he wants to play with him again." With that the room fell silent until Sam grabbed the small television set and threw it out the open window.

Meanwhile...

Chris woke up with a huge headache and couldn't help but be a tiny bit of freacked out when he looked out the windowand staring back at him was planet Earth in all its glory, but one question couldn't help but come to mind,

"Why am I not on Earth anymore?"

"Think back iddiot do recall a rather large blast trying save the worthless life of that blue friend of yours?" Shadow said from the corner of the room who had been watching him carefully since they boarded for some unknown reason to him but he assumed it out of curiosity of him and how he could possibly remind him of Maria.

_'Damn his eyes, but there's something else about him...why can't I kill him its a hell of a time to grow a consous' _

"What the hell are you staring at?" Chris said coldly feeling insanely uncomfortable with the look this guy was giving him also shaking him from his thoughts.

"Mind your own business twerp I'll stare at whoever I wish," and with that the black and red hedgehog left the room to find a laughing Rouge standing outside the room in the hall.

"I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were related by the way you act," she said chuckling," cut from the same cloth you guys are," she continued walking away leaving behind a baffled Shadow.

The bat walked down the hallways bored out of her skull until a light from a certain room caught her attention and decided to go check it out for curiosity's sake.

_'They say curiosity killed the cat but they don't say a thing about it killing the bat'_

In the huge room was blackness and the only light in the whole place was comming from a huge computer monitor about the size of the room. As she approached it the machine automatically came to life in front of her eyes as she got closer.

_'Please type in password'_

Rouge thought about it for a minute and there was only one code she could think of that Eggman used was for top secret confidential files was a name. The man really wasn't that smart if he said secret passwords out loud to himself really if it was a huge secret he should keep his big, ugly trap shut if you asked her opinion.

_'M-A-R-I-A, that should do it'_

_Access Granted_

Suddenly all these projects popped up out of nowhere full of information on something called Project Shadow, it was stopped years ago but many tests were done and according to this ALOT of shit was pumped in and out of the poor hedgehog including blood, urine samples and...

"No fucking way that is impossible...it has to be but here it is black and white...well seems like I wasn't to far off after all wow," was all she could say as she printed off everything she found then left everything as she left it before leaving the room to study what she had learned about their good friend Shadow.

Back on Earth...

"How we doin' Tails?" Sonic asked as the two tailed fox came back into the house after hours of being cooped up in the garage all week.

"I'm done basicly it's when you guys are ready to go we can leave," he explained then the group all got up to prepare for their little trip and decided to leave that afternoon so they could get there as soon as possible.Soon everyone out and rearing to go as the garage door opened and the space ship formaly known as the Tornado was pushed out for loading, it didn't take long to gt everybody and everything in there before they were blasting off into unknown territory.

_'Hold on Chris were comming'_Sonic thoughtitching for a good fight.

* * *

I know I thought it was a crappy chapter sorry I'll try to make the next one longer and well better.


	23. Maria

well I just wanted to let you guys to know that I'm not going to be able to write for a week due to me going to the cottage to be with my family and get me a kick ass tan WHOOT WHOOT ahem anyway on with the story

* * *

_Chris opened his eyes to see a pair of crystal blue eyes looking straight at him with curiosity and gently stroked the fur on the side of his face smiling kindly as he came around._

'Wow that feels kinda nice...wait a minute why do i have fur again?'

_As if reading his thoughts she giggled like a child and said," don't be so shocked you haven't gone anywhere, my name is Maria," holding a hand out to him to help him up._

_The two walked around for what seemed like hours in a comfortable silence until they came to a window that had the perfect view of the planet Earth. Chris looked at his reflection and couldn't help but wanna freak out at what he was seeing just like the other dreams he had he had transformed into a silver and red hedgehog...WHAT THE HELL._

_Maria just giggled again," you do look an awful lot like him you know, my friend," she said looking at him,"he needs your help though, he's confused and lost, you need to help him you understand each other," she added in a tone that sounded like she was going to cry._

_"What are you talking about?" but as he turned towards her he began to panic as he listened to her stop breathing and begin to suffocate and cough violently._

_"Maria? Maria what's wrong?" he cried trying anything he could to get her to start breathing like slapping her back and lifting her arms up and tilting her head back until she fell back onto the floor._

_"Please help him," she quietly pleaded and went limp._

_"Maria!"_

_"Maria"_

"Maria!" Chris cried waking up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily and then realised he had only been dreaming and quickly calmed down until he was suddenly face to face with Shadow who looked severely pissed off.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he hissed angrily as he grabbed hold of the front of Chris' sweater so he couldn't squirm away from him.

"Nothing it was only a dream... what's it to you anyway?" he said not letting the dark hedgehog get to him.

"The name, who told you that name no one should know that name here but me, you have no right," he continued to hiss at the boy pushing him up against a wall in his rage.

Chris meanwhile was starting to panic, no he would not go through this again he refused to be some one's punching bag ever again and suddenly his hair began to change from orange to red and silver and body began to pulse until suddenly his body was consumed by an entire silver aura that blinded Shadow.

_'What the hell is going on here?' _he thought to himself until a shot to his jaw painfully interrupted his thoughts and before he knew it the kid shot out of the room like a bat out of hell leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him. All the stunned Shadow could do was blink and stand in one spot absolutely dumbstruck by what just happened then after a few minutes gave his head a good shake and ran after him.

"Where the fuck did he go? There's no way he could have run this far," Shadow said to himself as he continued to run down the halls until he came across a room that he had not gone into since the accident and there in a dark of the room where he used to stand and watch over his young friend was the boy hidden from his view. He walked closer to the boy and as he tried to put his hand on the kid's shoulder to get a better look at him but he just pulled away and drew further into the corner.

"Don't touch me...don't ever fucking touch me again," he hissed looking like the silhouette of a trapped animal," I'm not going to be any one's god damned punching bag ever again especially because of another pretty face that I never even met," he added backing himself against the wall.

_'Somebody fucked this kid up good, fuck, mood swing much?' _he thought backing up to give the kid his space and sat by the window leaning his back against the glass.

"How do you know Maria?" Shadow asked again more calm this time.

"I don't know her I just met her in that fucked up dream and she suffocated to death," he explained and then out of curiosity asked," she a friend of yours?"

The room was silent for a long time before Shadow answered "was being the key word in that...she died long before your mother even thought of conceiving you."

"What happened?" the kid asked quietly from his hiding spot.

"She was killed by men who came to destroy me...they thought I was to evil to live...guess they weren't to far off," Shadow said more to himself then to Chris.

"I'm sorry ...if its any help I know how you feel," Shadow heard the kid said and it hit a nerve inside that sparked his anger again.

"What the fuck would you know how the fuck I feel you little shit y-"

"She protected the once she loved instead you protecting her, as much as you don't want to admit it that's the way it _was _supposed to be in the first place. But in the end your the reason she's dead and now you have to pay for it the rest of your life because you were never supposed to live in the first place and you'll do anything to switch places with her just make her happy but you know she wouldn't want it any other way and that's what makes it hurt even more and it won't go away. It probably never will either so you think that living is your punishment, your prison so you grow bitter and despise the world and blame it for what you've become," the kid explained then looked towards Shadow," sound about right?"

Shadow was shocked how the fuck did he do that, how could he put the whirlwind of emotions he had been holding inside himself for years and put it simple words.

_'Who was she? Maria?'_

"My birth killed my mother, it was me or her...guess who she chose," he explained as if reading the hedgehog's mind,"my father never let me forget once in my entire life, not once. Said I never should have lived...sad thing is he's right."

Shadow's head shot into the dark corner of the room where he knew the boy resided, both were silent and didn't move until Shadow watched a shirt fly out the dark and land on the other side of the room. Out of nowhere a light from an ember appeared in the dark and the sound and smell of burning flesh filled the room.

"What the fuck are you doing over there?" Shadow asked annoyed but received no answer so he got up and walked over ready to pound this kid's head in for ignoring him.

"I said what are you-" Shadow's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the state this kid was in, there he was sitting in the dark dressed only from the waist down and burning his forearm with a burning twig it looked like leaving an angry burn there. When he looked at the kid's face it looked like he wasn't even there by the way his eyes were glazed over and distant.

Chris had fallen into his void once more remembering his 'quality time with dear old Papa' and hadn't realised what he was doing to himself until a pair of hands grabbed his surprising him and just seemed to pull him back to reality and looked to see Shadow looking at him then at his hands. He looked down to see a freshly lit cigarette and his lighter in his hand, and realised he did it again before he knew what he was doing but now it was such a habit that his body did it automatically.

"You do all this to yourself kid?" he heard the hedgehog ask but all he could do was shake his head.

"I get it the old your old man fucked you all up in your head so now your suicidal against your will sound about right?" he said mocking what he had said before.

"Basically" was the only answer he got.

"Well since were in the same boat here I say we got two choices here, prove the assholes who fucked us up wrong and prove we have the right to live or keep randomly torturing and feeling bad for ourselves until we destroy ourselves what do you say?"

"I always wanted to make him eat his own words..I say we live," Chris said giving Shadow an actual smile that just suddenly seemed to brighten the room in that moment of darkness.

"What do they call you kid?" Shadow asked handing him his shirt.

"Chris."

Rouge stood outside the room she had been watching since she saw Chris run almost as fast as Sonic run in there looking like...Shadow and couldn't help but smile herself at the scene.

"There's now doubt about it now that info was all fact," she said to herself and walked away.

Meanwhile...

"Were almost there guys just a few more minutes and then its showtime," Tails explained as he flew the craft through space smoothly but the blue hedgehog's head was somewhere else. Something didn't feel right like this was some kinda trap and this battle was not going to end well.

* * *

OK that's all folks so now I'm going to bed so see you guys in a week chums. 


	24. destruction of ARC

hello everyone I know its been a while but I've been very very busy so my apologies and on with this chapter to which I spontaniously decided to write.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well it looks like your friend's decided to show up after all,"Shaodw said noticing the ship out the window," to bad they won't live long enough to make it to the ship," he added looking at the boy standing beside him who looked back at him with a shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean?"he asked worried for his friends.

"I mean the security here is tighter then that of the ruler of your country, if they try to board here they will die and I can assure you it won't be pretty," he explained and began to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chris asked grabbing Shadow's arm.

"I'm warning you now kid, do not get in the way of me doing my job," he said throwing Chris across the room by his arm.

"But your killing innocent lives here, I mean would Maria honestly want you to become the monster everyone else thought you were," the boy argued as he stood up stopping the black hedgehog in his tracks and earned him an evil glare.

"Don't you dare try and tell me what Maria would and would not want of me, you did not know her thus you did not not know how she thought," he said in a dangerous tone as suddenly grabbed Chris by the throat and pushed him against a wall.

"That may be true but according to you Shadow, your becoming the thing that Maria herself hated and believed whole-heartedly that you weren't. So why would you become something your not?" Chris hissed in pain as Shadows hand gripped tighter around his neck.

"I do it so that I may learn who I am and my true purpose for exsisting," he explained," I work for Eggman until I get the information that I need from his grandfather and until then I must be a monster and make Earth pay for her death."

"You may not have to," Rouge said walking into the room holding files in her hand and top of the folder said project Shadow," everything you wanna know is right here and I must say it is quite the read."

"You read my files, how dare you," Shadow hissed at the bat until she handed to him what was his and smiled at the look on his face as he read the manuscript near the end of 'Project Shadow' and whipped his head around to look at the boy who lay unconcious on the ground by his hands.

"It can't be, its impossible," he said more to himself and to the bat standing in front of him.

"Beleive it hunny because there's no getting around it now, the rest of its on Earth but chose to keep it quiet for all your sakes," she explained as a red siren went off signaling an attack. The pair walked out of the room leaving Chris by himself in the old lab but not before Shadow locked the door to it so that now one could get in and he couldn't get out.

Sonic and the others had easily defeated the small defnse system that had been protecting ARC but what they failed to realise was that Eggman had a back up army that was a tiny bit bigger then the first round of defenses.

"THAT'S A FUCKING HUGE ARMY," Knuckles stated shocked as they stopped dead in their tracks thinking of a way to get around the whole mess. Tails sighed as he accepted the fact that the only way to get to around them was to through them and started driving towards the army very fast.

"Buckle up guys cause were about to hit a bit of turbulence," he said speeding up faster and faster as the army began shooting at them merclessly but fortunately Tails was good at dodging attacks and managed to miss most of the attacks headed their way.

Soon Tails was attacking back at them but knew that he couldn't kep this up for much longer and looked around franticly for something to defend themselves with and nothing came to mind he couldn't help but lose hope until he found something that he knew just might save their asses. Without a second thought the yellow fox pressed the button setting off hollograms throughout the area in the image of the ship that would be more then sufficient to distract the army long enough to sneak by unnoticed.

Just as Tails planned the army, in its confusion began attacking all the other ships nopt noticing the one that snuck off towards ARC and landed hidden in a landing area. Meanwhile where Eggman was watching he noticed the new arrivals and immedietly sent out Rouge and Shadow to take care of the pests as he called them.

Knuckles ran through an area that was very foreign to him searching franticaly for the emeralds until he came face to face with Rouge who was standing in the middle of a bridge that led onto where most likely the jewels were being kept and the fact that she was holding on to the red jewel right in front of him was doing nothing for his nerves.

"Rouge hand over that jewel NOW," he said angrilly trying to hold onto what little patience he had left in him.

"I'd love to give it to you Knuckles really I would but quite frankly I just don't want to," she said petting the emerald as if it were some sort of animal someone kept as a pet, pissing off the echidna even more.

"Rouge I'm not gonna tell you again..."

"Oh good I wasn't going to listen."

That was the final straw for knuckles he ran at the bat in a murderous rage ready to pulverise her then forgot she had wings and quickly found himself face down on the bridge looking down to the darkness below them. Turning towards the bat's laughter Knuckle's watched casually tossing the red jewel up in the air and catching it again, a smile krept to his face as he thought of a plan and quickly put it into motion.

As soon as Rouge turned her back on him, Knuckles quickly got up and smacked her from behind and grabbing the jewel quickly from her grasp smiling in victory. Unfortunately this didn't last long because he suddenly noticed that he had knocked her over to far and fell over the side of the bridge stunned and unable to fly. Without a thought in his head Knuckles dived for her hand and quickly caught her before she could fall any further.

Rouge looked up surprised to see him saving her life rather then laughing at her falling to her death and couldn't help but find herself attracted to it. Realising what she just thought scared and quickly dismissed it by pulling her hand out of Knuckle's fter he pulled her up and claimed he just saved her so he could hold her hand. Severaly pissing off the echidna which she couldn't help but think he looked cute when he did. Without a thought in her head the bat kissed Knuckles on the cheeck before flying off to go check on the rest of the space base.

Meanwhile...

Sam, Sonic, Tails and Amy had gone searching for Shadow and Chris until they came face to face with the black hedgehog himself standing in front of them ready to kill them all it seemed like.

"Hello Sonic glad you could join us up here in our happy little home," Shadow said in a fake voice.

"Guys go on and find Chris I'll stay here with him," he whispered to the others and as they were about to run past the two Shadow shot a blast just in front of them blocking their path.

"Your not going anywhere, so I suggest you stay back and watch our little sparing match and maybe I'll consider telling you where the boy is," he said his eyes never leaving those of Sonic and before anyone could react the black hedgehog attacked Sonic faster then any of them could blink.

The blue hedgehog felt the suden blow to his jaw and fell back in shock not expecting him to do that, but quickly got up to attack him only to realise he was punching air and turned just in time to see Shadow's fist hitting his face. Sonic was dazed as Shadow came in for another attack buit managed an uppercut to make him back off long enough to stand up and give his head a good shake. Before either one of them could attack the other once more eggman's voice filled the ship.

_"Hello fools hope your enjoying your little trip up here but now I'm afraid its time to say goodbye to your precious planet and anything or anyone that means something to you that lives on it. But I guess you and your pathetic friends won't have much longer for now that my ship is ready I'll destroy Earth and ARC at the same time. HAHAHAHAHA good bye hedgehog."_

"Eggman's gone crazy, Shadow I'd love to fight you any other time but we need to find-... NO" Sonic cried angrilly as he realised that the black hedgehog had already disappeared.

_'That basterd I'll teach him you do not mess with Shadow the Hedgehog' _the black hedgehog thought running after Eggman but only go to his room in time to see it taking off in his strange ship with the large cannon on the side of it.

"3...2...1"

Suddenly there a blast throughout the whole base almost knocking Shadow out of it completely but quickly regained himself as the doors closed in on him.

_'Fuck'_

Sonic was running around everywhere calling out for Chris until he felt the blast shoot him across the hall and knew they had to get out then and there but he wasn't leaving anyone behind this time, so he told the others to get back to the ship and kept going on further to look for his friend. He didn't get far however due to Shadow's shilouette walking towards him.

After the explosion Shadow ran immedietly back towards the room where he had left all the information concerning ARC and the boy but when he got there he forgot that he had locked the door to the room before he left and now couldn't open it. He looked in after hearing a sound like someone banging on the door and saw a silver hedgehog running into the door over and over again, with one look in it's eyes he knew it was Chris. He looked on astonished at his power and how much the boy looked like him as a hedgehog but quickly became concerned when the banging stopped and saw the boy lying on the ground gasping for air.

Without a moment's notice the black hedgehog smashed what was left of the door open and grabbed what he came for, gravity pulling him towards a large hole in the window in to space. Knowing the boy couldn't survive out there he pulled himself out of the room as much as he could without slipping or loosing the items he carried in his arms, as soon as they were out he ran for the nearest exit finding no escape pods but Sonic the hedgehog himself.

The blue hedgehog looked down shocked at the smaller animal in Shadow's arms along with a folder full of paperwork but remembered why he needed to find him in the first place.

"Where's Chris? We don't have much longer to waist here," Sonic yelled over all the crashing and screaming medal.

"Your looking at him, we got to get out of here so move," he yelled back pushing the shocked Sonic along towards where Tails' ship was and the others waiting for them and took off just before the base ARC exploded with them in it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's all for now I know that sucked but whatcha gonna do? Anyway review and tell me what you thought hopefully I'll update sooner tata.


	25. truth revealed

hello hello I know its been a while I'm sorry about that but I am here now so let's keep the story going shall we?

* * *

"So you wanna explain why you turned Chris into a hedgehog and then save him Shadow?" asked Knuckles who was sitting across the ship from him and an unconscious twelve year old. 

"First off echidna I didn't turn him into a hedgehog he was born that way, and second what's it to you who I save when here you are saving the bat from the near death experience," Shadow replied causing Knuckles to blush a little.

"Still why exactly _is _he a hedgehog now when last time we saw him he was a human twelve year old boy? and why do you suddenly decide you want to switch sides?" Sonic asked

"I'll explain when we return to Earth,"was his only reply.

The rest of the trip remained silent minus the few grunts coming from Chris as he returned to his human state stunning everyone around him without realising it. Sam was there waiting for them when they returned and he wasn't surprised to see Shadow with them carrying his nephew, which left the others very confused and suspicious.

"Sam, Shadow says you have some interesting information for us so what's up?" Sonic asked as the others went into the house to relax after their adventure.

"I'll explain after we really need to wait for Chris to hear this to," he replied as he picked the boy up from Shadows arms and carried him to his room putting his fears at rest knowing that the child was safe and alive in his arms.

Later...

Chris woke up with a pounding headache and sat up surprised to see that he was home in his bed, no explosions, no space, even weirder was that there was no Shadow to be found anywhere. He quickly got up and went down to Sam's office to find he was there not alone, with him were both Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog.

"What's going on guys?" he asked seeing the looks on their faces, anxious, confused, and fear.

"Chris sit down there's something you need to know, _you _to," he said referring to Shadow and then sighed before pulling out a medical file with the boy's name on it.

"Kid when your parents first tried to have kids they failed miserably, every single time, quite frankly it broke your mother's heart to pieces when she found out it was her husband, so her doctor asked her if she wanted to try a new procedure that involved the uh...soldiers of another species to see if it would combine properly it was for both scientific and your mother's sake. So they tried it, it was a complete success and here you are sitting before us. The sample that was used for the experiment was from an abandoned assignment known as Project Shadow. That's all there is to it, really he's your biological father and a DNA test will prove it but it would kind of be a waste of time," Sam explained watching the horrified look on his nephew's face and the shocked one on Sonic's.

"You have got to be kidding me right I mean if this was true I'd be followed around all day there's no way the government would just let me go like that right I mean-"

"Your teacher has been watching over you since you started school, the government wanted to see how normally you would develop and so far nothing unusual has happened,"Sam said stopping him in mid sentence.

"Says you in case they forgot to tell you the boy is half hedgehog, thus he has a tendency to _become_ a hedgehog emotional permitted of course however," Shadow explained not once looking at his long lost son while Sonic couldn't seem to take his eyes off his shocked friend.

"H-How is this possible were not even from the same dimension?" Chris asked.

"Eggman's grandfather must of known how to use Chaos control to travel through the dimensions which would explain why Eggman found me here in the first place,"Shadow explained reading the documents in his hands.

Chris at this point couldn't here anymore it was all to much to take in at once, the man that tortured him his entire life never had the right to do it in the first place because he didn't even help create him in the first place, and Shadow well Shadow was just fucked there's no way they were related they were to different.

While all these thoughts ran through the boy's head the other parties in the room noticed the boy's body change in silver and red before he flew out of the room not even knowing where he was going all he knew was that he needed to run away and think. He didn't notice however that two other hedgehogs followed him, one to talk to the boy and the other to make sure the other didn't say something stupid to the boy.

Shadow walked over to the boy who sat on the edge of he cliff thinking ad letting all the information sink into his head so he understand why all this was happening to him and why it was his life that had to be so strange.

"That was quite the exit you made kid, I wish I could run that fast every time I was faced with a problem," Shadow said sitting beside him starring into nothingness.

"What's it to you?" was all Chris said looking identical to Shadow in his hedgehog form," your not the one who has to explain to his girlfriend that his mom pulled off a bestiality stunt cause she was desperate for kids."

"That may be true but trust me I wasn't really expecting to kidnap my own half human son when he left Prison Island all i cared about was that I could use you as bait," was Shadow's reply.

"gee thanks," the pre teen said looking over at the black hedgehog earning him a chuckle and Shadow ruffling his hair.

"So what happens now? We make up for old times or some stupid shit like that?" Chris asked hoping that maybe he could make some sense out of this for the better.

"one step at a time kid that's all we can do," he replied.

* * *

hurrah another chapter done I'm very happy pls review and tell me what you think 


	26. a little bonding and a lot of whoppings

hello people I know its been a while but its a long story so let's see what we can do with this

* * *

All she could do was stare at him like he had grown an extra head, not that Chris could blame the girl for looking at him like that after all he did just tell her that he was part hedgehog. 

"Hey are you alright Helen?" he asked nervously knowing damn well how stupid that sounded just then.

"You know if you want to stop seeing me that's ok I don't blame you or anything?" he said when he got no answer from her and slowly stood up but was stopped when he tried to walk away from her.

"Always so quick to jump the gun Chris Thorndyke that you never give somebody a minute to let something like this sink in," she said pulling back down to her level.

"Hedgehog or human I still love you so don't think your getting away that easily buddy," she said pulling him into a kiss to get her point across which worked like a charm as always.

Shadow watched from a ledge as the boy talked to a stunning young woman who looked strangely familiar to his beloved Maria only this young lady required a wheel chair but that didn't seem to pay any mind to his son because he was still smiling like an iddiot when the girl pulled into a kiss signaling to him that had accepted him as her lover to his relief.

Deciding to give the boy a moment alone with his mate he left to go think over some things about his new life on Earth and his purpose but mostly he thought about what to do about Chris. He was afraid of this child because he was his son, he had never raised a child thus he didn't know if he could even be a good father to the boy, from what he had heard on the man who supposidly took care of him in the first place wasn't to hard to top simply not touching him made him the better man.

The hedgehog clenched his fists at the thought that some pathetic human monster had dared to lay a hand on his son when he had no right raising him in the first place or having the right to say who had the right to live or die. It was then he knew where he wanted to go and he would end this tonight.

"Hey ass wipe you got a visitor," a guard said to a pathetic looking man who was currently recovering from one hell of a beating freom his fellow jailmates who got a tip from the guard as to why he was here and he was quickly unanimusly hated by the entire place both prison and guard alike.

With a suspicious look on his face he followed the guard to the visiting room where his guest awaited him, upon entering the room the only person or should he say thing there was a black and red hedgehog that looked severly pissed off and he had the uneasy feeling he was pissed off at him.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked in a cocky tone of voice after the guard left them alone.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog a friend of Chris'," he said calmly and then hissed in a deadly tone," I am also his father."

Mr. Thorndyke suddenly looked horrified at the creature in front of him, how could this freak have mated with his beloved wife to produce such an evil freak of nature like the boy he had beat into the boy he was today.

"I don't beleive you my wife would never have cheated on me with the likes of you or any other man for that matter," he growled fighting the restraints that held him to the chair.

"Sorry to tell you this buddy but apparently your little soldiers just couldn't cut it to produce children," he said then added smirking," so she had to use a real man's sperm that could do the job properly, thus Chris was born and now your going to die for ever even thinking of touching him in the first place."

With that said he jumped over the table and began giving the man the beating of his life, meanwhile outside the visiting quarters the guards stood in there place smirking at their station drinking coffee as they heard the sounds of screams coming from the room and smiled turning up the radio.

"Basterd getting what he deserves, I saw him the night Thorndyke was taken in I didn't think he was going to pull through to be honest," the one guard said shaking his head at the memory.

" I know Chris to that boy is going to be my son in law," the other guard simply said sipping his coffee and looking at a picture of Helen and Chris sitting on the couch together smiling at the camera.

It was several hours later when Shadow finally came out of the room towards the two guards.

"Did ya kill him?" Helen's dad asked casually as if asking about the weather.

"No I prefer him rotting away in here for the duration of his life becoming...what was that term, oh right Bubba's bitch," he said in his usual tone of voice making one of the officers spit out his coffee laughing.

"If you please sir whatever you heard in that room keep to yourselves, it is of great importance," Shadow said to helen's father knowing everything could be heard from this room.

"Of course, have a good day sir," the officer said as Shadow left Mr. Thorndyke to mercy of bubba.

When Shadow got home he was quickly greeted by Ella when he walked into the door asking him if he wanted to join the others for dinner which he quickly declined wanting nothing more then to lie down for a short while. When he got to his room he swore nothing could have felt better that moment then the feeling of that bed under his back. He was enjoying the bliss of the silence until...

"Uhhh Shadow we need to talk," Chris said sounding slight pissed.

"What do you want boy?"

"Oh you know nothing really just wanted to know WHAT THE HELL WERE THINKING VISITING THAT SON OF A BITCH," he said looking pissed beyond belief and his hair starting to change colour once more, meanwhile Shadow's eyes turned into saucers.

"The guards said they wouldn't say-"

"They didn't the fucker called me himself telling me to keep my freaky friends away from him," he said calming down...a little.

"If that's the case there is nothing to worry about now let it be," he said closing his eyes.

"I can't not till I know why you were there," Chris said determined.

The black hedgehog slowly opened his eyes looking at Chris and sighed and sat up becogning the boy over and they both sat there a long time while Shadow thought about the best way to word this out properly without killing his tough guy apparence.

"Alright look I'm new at the father thing and usually, in case you haven't noticed, I'm very protective of what's mine and because you are my son the protective thing took over at the thought of someone else hurting or destroying what is mine except this time it came with a vengence because not only is it something that is mine...it was also someone that I loved. I haven't had this sense to protect someone since Maria so pretty much I was-"

"Reacting like any father would to something like this, "Chris finished for him smiling a true smile which hadn't been seen in quite some time at least from Shadow anyway.

"Ya pretty much," he said enjoying the comfortable silence they were currenrly having, the two stayed in that room for hours just lying on the bed talking about, their lives, their dreams and anything else that they could think of.

When Sam came in a lot later to get Chris to bed he saw his nephew in his hedghog form sleeping peacefully on the black and red hedgrhog's chest while Shadow slept just as peacefully with his arm wrapped protectively around his son. As quietly as he could he grabbed a blanket wrapped the two in it and tunred out the light before leaving with a smile on his face.

_'Finally the kid's got a dad I don't wanna kill' _

_

* * *

_

sorry this one kinda sucked but tell me what you think anyway please review and hope to update soon


	27. The end?

yes yes yes I know its been a while but getting ready for college takes a lot out of you but anyway on with the story enjoy

* * *

"So what you're telling me Professor is that if we don't get these guys home our worlds are going to collide and then were all going to be frozen in time," Sam said to the man who had come from Washington to talk to him about Sonic and the others.

"Yes exactly but we are currently working on a plan that was found on ARC for a transporter to travel through different worlds, just think of the things we can learn from other beings and in return what they can learn from us," the scientist explained excitedly then stopped when he realized he was babbling.

"Do you have something that can take these guys back to their home?" Sam asked curiously

"Yes in fact its almost all set up even as we speak were just trying to find the last of the chaos emeralds they seem to be the only way to travel through worlds," the man explained and added," we are copying the monticules of the original jewels to make copycats for continued travel through the worlds."

Chris had been listening to the conversation from this point not quite sure what to do at this point knowing he had to get his friends home for all their sakes but at the same time he didn't want the only people that seemed to care about him leave for all he knew was for good. After debating it in his head for a while he walked into the room revealing that he had been easdropping.

"How long do we have until they have to leave?" he asked sadly.

"A few weeks at the most," was the only thing the scientist could say to the boy.

Chris only nodded as he walked out the room and as soon as he was out of sight Sam could the _whooshing _of his nephew going hedgehog and running out the door.

Sonic found Chris by chance while running through the forest, the boy was sitting up in a tree hiding from the world and smirked as he ran up the tree scaring the crap out of the hedgehog.

"Geez Sonic give a guy a warning will you," Chris said while trying to steady himself so he didn't fall out of the tree.

"Sorry couldn't resist so what you doing all the way out here? Last time I found you here well to be quite honest with you kid u looked like a walking bruise," the hedgehog said trying to say it gently but it still made Chris face drop making him feel guilty.

"Uhhh Sonic I kind of got some good and bad news...there was this guy that came to the house today a scientist actually, he said that he can send you home and we have to do it with in the next couple of weeks or else time will freeze," Chris explained and looked over at Sonic who was completely taken back by surprise.

"Was that the good or the bad news?" Sonic said still shocked.

"I dunno somewhere in between but he also said that he 's duplicating the chose emeralds so we'll probably be able to travel through worlds so if that's the case then we can see each other whenever we want right?" Chris added pretty much making that the good news.

"Right so there's nothing to be sad about," Sonic said smiling but slowly stopped realizing Chris wasn't smiling with him.

"Sonic they haven't made it yet so we can travel to your world yet so how do we know if we'll see each other after the next couple of weeks? What if Shadow goes with you guys and I never get to see my dad again?" he said fighting back tears when he added," I don't want to be alone again."

"First off kid even when we leave your never gonna be alone because you still got Sam, Ellen, Tanaka and there's Helen that girl couldn't leave if she wanted to ok and second do you honestly believe your dad would rather come with us then stay with you?" the blue hedgehog said hoping he was being some kind of comfort.

Sonic couldn't help but feel the same way for him he could still think back to when they first came and he saw the fear and loneliness in the kid's eyes and how fast he had to grow up. Now he saw the kid that Chris hid away all those years to protect himself and his innocence and could still see the strong person Chris made himself be.

"I promise that even if I have to run my ass back here I will see you again ok," Sonic said holding out his pinky to the boy who only gave it a weird look before wrapping his own around it.

"Deal, no let's find everybody else before they wonder why their going through the giant hole," the boy said sarcastically before running off followed by Sonic.

Later...

Everyone sat in the living room listening to everything that the scientist had to say including how long they had till they had to leave, the creatures sat there in absolute shock over it all thinking they were finally going home.

"So any questions about this?" he finally said

"Ya I've got one what if I want to stay here with my son," Shadow hissed at the man.

"Well according to our records ARC was here long before these guys came so you had no effect on the situation but alternately if your not supposed to be here then neither is your son so he'd be going with you anyway so really its up to you two where you want to go," he explained satisfying Shadow's hidden fear of separation.

"So in conclusion to this I suggest anyone you need to say goodbye to do it quickly and I'll see you all here in a few weeks," he said then left quietly leaving the rest in silence.

"Chris I need to talk to you please," Helen said pulling him outside to the swings in the back yard.

"Helen what's wrong?" seeing the tears stream down her face.

"You can't leave me," she blurted all out sobbing," You can't leave me alone here I need you to stay with me I can't picture my life without you here."

Chris quickly pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly," I'm not going anywhere sorry babe in case you haven't noticed I stick like stink on a Sonic," he said laughing when h e heard Sonic yell _'HEY' _from the roof where he knew he was being spied on.

"That's all I needed to know...hey let's really give them something to look at," she said and without a second thought Chris pulled her into the most dramatic kiss he could pull off.

Three weeks later...

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" the man said preparing to load the machine and soon the humming of the motors started and it was up and running.

Nodding their heads they all quickly went over to the Thorndike's' and wished them all well and hugging them goodbye telling them they would see them all very soon, one by one they all went in until at last their was only Sonic.

As he shook Chris hand he pulled into one last hug telling him that he'd keep his promise and as he was about to walk into the portal something malfunctioned starting a small fire which was quickly eliminated however upon looking at the damage they saw that the jewels were missing.

"What will we do now Professor the jewels are gone and there was only enough power for one trip we are all still in danger," another scientist said.

Everyone stood around dumbfounded until suddenly Chris started hearing something in his head to go touch where the jewels were over and over until finally he complied and as he touched it an electrical surge went through his entire body and through the machine instantly starting it up again.

The blue hedgehog ran over to the silver and red one to pull him away but Chris stopped him with one look.

"Go Sonic now I'm keeping my promise to I'm getting you home," he said gritting his teeth the hedgehog resisted a moment before jumping into the machine before his friend could get hurt anymore.

"Goodbye Sonic," was all Chris said before passing out.

**_DREAM_**

_"Good god that hurt like a bitch," Chris said to himself looking around to see that the place that was once empty was now occupied by creatures that looked just like him and his friends._

_"You're slowly discovering your true power Chris," the familiar woman's voice said to him and he turned to see an echidna staring at him in tribal clothing._

_"Ok now that I can see you lady who are you and what power?" Chris asked confused._

_"I am Taquila my tribe guarded the emeralds but they grew greedy and destroyed themselves," she explained," your true power is the same as Shadows you both are living breathing chaos jewels that was why Dr. Eggman wanted him so bad, he knew nothing of your power of course but it is there." She explained making Chris face turn into 0.o_

_"Your father is the black chaos emerald and you are the silver both extremely more powerful then the other chaos emeralds but able to do what they can include transporting and time travel. You will learn in time Chris your adventures are just beginning now go to your father before he wets himself with concern," the woman said almost laughing_

**_END OF DREAM_**

Chris woke up laughing when he saw his father holding him thinking about what the woman had said making Shadow look very confused.

"I'm okay let's go home," he said beginning a new life with a real family...

6 Years later...

Sonic was so happy to be home back to what he knew and starting a new life with Amy as his wife and a one year old son life seemed perfect...well almost perfect he still missed the Earth the place that had become his second home and wished more and more to go back and take his family there and show his son why he loved it so much it had only been year for them but he wanted to see the changes their time had on Earth.

"Sonic c'mon time for lunch," Amy called holding baby Spike in her arms waiting for her husband to follow until a huge light suddenly swallowed up Sonic scaring the shit out of her. She called for him as she protected her baby and started crying when he didn't answer when she looked up there was Sonic standing there along with an older looking silver and red and a black and red hedgehog in front of him.

"Oh boy here we go again," she said looking down at her baby," ok Spike let's go make MORE lunch.

The End

* * *

ok that's all folks I really hope you liked the story review and tell me what you think 


End file.
